Unforgivable Lust
by DarkXIntimacy
Summary: Being a slave in a large manor filled with wizards was the life Ariana was used to. What happens when her master begins to treat her as more than just a slave? She has no choice but to comply, but will she actually start to enjoy it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Slave At The Manor**

**Disclaimer: If you are a Draco Malfoy fan who enjoys seeing his personality from the books/movie, then this is not the story for you. The Draco Malfoy I am creating will be a bit darker so if you do not enjoy seeing that, then I suggest you try the next story over. For those who would like to see a bit of a darker more lustful Draco…proceed!**

**Thanks for giving my writing a chance.**

Ariana wiped her brow with the back of her hand, knowing good and well no matter what she did, the soot was going to get on her face. She had finally finished scrubbing down the floor, the white marble shining in the dimly lit entrance to the giant manor.

The house always seemed like it was in a dark state no matter how the weather was outside. On the rare sunny day, the front hall would be the only place that shined. Today was not one of those days.

Ariana stood up, checking and stretching her limbs as she did. She shook out her one knee feeling the raw stiffness from kneeling for so long. With one last stretch to her back she dropped the sponge into the now dirty, sudsy water.

She picked it up and began walking steadily towards the hidden hallway off to the left of the giant entrance.

In her way, she was excited that her chores were over. Although it was hard to stay completely happy being a slave along with several other girls. It was also hard being the one the others seemed to hate. Despite them all being at the bottom of the totem pole, they managed to kick Ariana even farther down. She was the lowest of the low, but she went through it all as unfazed as anyone.

As the door to the cleaning supplies at the end of the hall came into view, a massive force pushed against Ariana's back. There was nothing to grab onto, and her small legs were unable to hold her up with the giant tub of water in hand. So down she went.

Her hands scraped against the ground, and as the now spilt water ran over her hands, streaks of red mixed in. The water stung greatly, being filled with different soaps and dirt.

A small snicker came from behind her. She turned to see none other than who she expected: Ray. Ray was tall, beautiful and completely arrogant. Aside to Ariana, Ray was the only other slave of the manor that was a wizard. Both of them were untrained however so they couldn't do much.

"You never were that graceful were you Ariana? Pity." Ray kicked some of the water at Ariana, drenching her in it. She then walked back down the hall. Ariana took in a slow deep breath and then heaved herself up.

She brought back the now empty bucket to the room at the end of the hall. In the room was an old wooden dining table meant for the workers to eat at. On the right side of the room was a counter bar with a stove and fridge behind it. The door beside the stove lead to the cleaning supplies along with a giant tub for filling water.

Ariana kept hold of the bucket as she grabbed a mop to pick up the water Ray had made her spill.

After another thirty minutes, she was finally finished, the hall looking like no act of torment had occurred. She hurriedly dumped the water into the large tub sink in the back of the worker closet and sighed in relief.

She made herself something to eat and sat at the long wooden table. Everyone else had either finished for the day, or were still out working. Either way, Ariana enjoyed eating her meal in peace.

Once she was finished she went back down the hall, heading towards her room. She hoped to not run into her master or any other of the workers. Usually no one would do anything except taunt her unless Ray was around. Of course if the master was in a foul mood he could do much worse damage. She was about to ascend the flight of stairs in the front hall when her master walked through the front door.

Ariana's heart fluttered in nerves and she dropped to the ground as fast as she could. One knee on the ground in a kneeling position. Her knee quivered and quaked from the hard work of the day along with the fear running through her bones.

"Hello Ariana." Came his cool smooth voice.

"M-master Malfoy." Ariana breathed out slowly. She didn't dare look up, but simply kept her eyes to her newly polished floors and his shining shoes. His hand suddenly appeared and she tried with all her might to not flinch. He lifted her chin up and inclined his head in such a way to tell her to stand. She did so very carefully as his finger still stayed under her chin. She still kept her gaze somewhere else.

She couldn't help herself after a while and looked into his eyes. Her mind wandered to the thought of a thunderstorm looming over an ocean. His eyes seemed to be swimming with it, full of cool gray. His hair always seemed to gleam a platinum blonde even in the dark lighting.

Ariana felt her whole body shaking in fear. He stepped closer to her, looming over her. She tore her gaze away and her face was so close to his chest she could rest her forehead on it, which she didn't dare do.

"Go clean yourself up. I can't have you serving us dinner looking like this." He said softly.

"Yes Master." And just like that he left. Apparating with a _crack!_ to somewhere else in the house. She let out a large sigh of relief and she continued back up the stairs.

She reached the small bathroom at the end of the slave quarters where sinks lined the one adjacent wall. On the other wall were a few doors leading to separate showers. Ariana stripped her dirty clothes off and left them on the ground. She then stepped through one of the doors leading to the shower and watched as all the dirt bled into the clear warm water, relief touching her aching muscles.

Ariana slipped into her room wearing nothing but a towel and holding her dirty clothes out in front of her. She laid them out on the chest at the end of her bed where all her clothes were kept.

She was just about to slip off her towel when a loud _crack!_ Filled the air. Ariana clung to the towel around her supressed a small screech.

"Master." She quickly said bowing her head. Her cheeks were flushed; no man had ever seen this much of her skin before.

"Ariana…I was just…" He cleared his throat. "I was just letting you know that dinner has been changed to an hour earlier. I suggest you get over there and help." Ariana nodded, as she went to her chest to get some clothes. Draco grabbed her arm in a flash and pulled her close to him. She looked up in his eyes, fear written all over hers; Lust written in his.

She was worried he was going to hurt her with the bruising he was giving her arm. There were some footsteps down the hall suddenly and with that, Draco separated himself from her and left again with that same crack!

Ariana shook her head, unknowing of what just happened. She simply got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to help with dinner as she was told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dinner and Dessert**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy, or any other characters from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling. **

The table was finally set, the long dark chocolate coloured table draped with a red cloth to match the drapery of the room. The china set in a wonderful gold set gleaming with all the food rising with steam and flavours so magnificent it took every fibre in Ariana's body not to eat it herself.

Her and the rest of the workers were wearing their typical dinner attire, which was a black pencil skirt reaching just below her fingertips, and a white tight button up shirt. Ariana usually tied her hair back, knowing good and well if her hair fell in any way in the food or in anybody's face when assisting them she would be in trouble.

Tonight's guests were Draco's good friend Blaise along with his wife and daughter. His daughter was only about 5 years old and was always such a happy girl. She always tried talking to the workers, but no one tried to respond, not knowing if it was something they could do.

Ariana began to shuffle in the corner, awaiting them to arrive for dinner. The cooks were finishing up setting down the food when the echoes of Draco and his guest's voices carried into the dining room. The cooks disappeared fast behind the double doors towards the kitchen as Ariana and the other workers for the night stood up tall, knowing good and well not to move a lot during the evenings dinner.

Blaise's daughter skipped into the room and Draco held the seat out for her. As the dinner pressed on, Draco's eyes never seemed to stop looking at Ariana. Her face flushed brilliantly the whole time, feeling uneasy at his staring. Whenever she would go to pour someone a drink, or help bring over the food from the other side of the table, his eyes followed.

Ariana tried to resist shaking so she wouldn't spill anything on anyone.

"You're pretty." Lydia-Blaise's daughter-exclaimed. Ariana simply smiled at her as she poured her another glass of milk.

"Yes, she really is." Blaise eyed her in a way he shouldn't have, especially with his wife sitting there. She snuck a look at Draco who now seemed to be glaring at Blaise.

"Draco you can't honestly say you've never…been with any of your little helpers." Blaise commented watching Ariana move back to her corner.

"Blaise please. They're muggles. I do not go for that. Besides, it wouldn't be right."

"Exactly what I was thinking Draco." Blaise's wife added. "Completely uncanny."

At long last, the night came to an end. It was Ariana's turn to wipe down the table and sweep the floor if need be. As the last of the girls left, Ray grabbed Ariana's arm and threw her against the brick wall, hitting her head slightly.

"I saw the way he was looking at you. Don't you even think you have a chance with him. Master is mine." Ray's voice was cold, dripping with hatred. Ariana simply kept her head down as Ray pushed her into the wall again and left, slamming the doors behind her. Ray always seemed to have an infatuation with Draco, despite his cruel tendencies and never showing any affection towards her. No one bothered to tell her it was impossible, because it wouldn't change her thinking.

She was now left alone in the giant dining room. She grabbed the rag they used for cleaning the table and started to wipe. She bent far over the table to reach the middle, barely making it. As she cleaned, she had no idea someone had snuck into the room, and was watching her.

Draco stood very still in the corner, hidden in the shadows. Ariana had no reason to look over where he was, and she was too preoccupied in cleaning, her backside to him.

Watching as she stretched completely over the table to clean, Draco felt his pants tighten, a gentle throbbing occurring as he realized how much he wanted her.

He had felt something for her ever since his father came bareling through the front doors of his home, Ariana practically being dragged along the ground beside him.

"I found this one wandering around aimlessly." Draco looked at her, and as she raised her eyes to meet his, he noticed the deep penetrating blue eyes she possessed, like they were studying everything about him. He swallowed hard, trying to shake these feelings about a muggle.

"She's a witch." His father stated. Draco's eyes shot up to meet his fathers and then looked back down at Ariana's, who lowered her head in defeat. He had only ever had one other witch slave named Ray who seemed a little off in her reactions. She never cowered in fear, but simply took everything happily. "She's a mudblood, who had no idea she even was a witch. The worst kind." He threw her down at Draco's feet and she let out a small scream. Her legs were badly injured, it was obvious Lucius had beaten her a little.

"Say your name girl." Lucius spoke coldly, tapping her back with his cane.

"A-ariana." She stuttered out. And that was that, she was one of his servants. He wanted so much to clean her up and talk to her, but he knew his father wouldn't allow her to actually be treated rightly, and he was sure the Dark Lord would kill her knowing she was a mudblood trying to be with a pure blood death eater.

Draco continued to watch her clean, feeling his temptations finally getting the better of him. He needed her, and he wanted her. At least have her just once, getting rid of this lust once and for all.

Blaise and his family would be occupied for quite some time, he had no better opportunity than now. He imagined himself being under her delicate body, having her reach over him like she was reaching over the table. Seeing her gentle face for once not filled with fear, but with want. The perfect opportunity.

Ariana made one last stretch for the middle of the table when suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder and another on her waist, she was forced up straight, her body smashing into someone elses. She couldn't see their face, only hear their breathing.

The person put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Panicked gasps escaped instead, unsure of what to do. A pair of lips kissed softly where her shoulder and neck met, goose bumps appearing on her skin.

The hand covering her mouth went up to her eyes as the person turned themselves to be in front of her. One hand gripped her back forcibly to their stomach. She could feel that the person grabbing her was definitely a man. She felt their sweet breath coming closer to her lips, and that's when she pushed. She ripped herself from their grasp and stumbled backwards a little, almost falling over.

She looked up and saw a panic stricken Draco in front of her. His panic soon turned into a smirk as he took a step toward her.

"It's alright love." Ariana shook her head slowly as she backed up away from him. Her back eventually hit the coldness of the stone wall. He put his hands on either side of the wall beside her and brought his lips to her ear.

"I assure you this will feel more incredible than anything else you have ever felt."

Ariana let out a small panicked noise and ducked under his arm, running for the door. There was a crack behind her and then another as he appeared in front of her. She smashed right into him, and as she did, he grabbed her by the waist and through her down on top of the table. He then proceeded to climb on top of her, unbuttoning the first button on his shirt.

"Master, please don't do this." Ariana said in a small shaking voice. He ignored her and simply stared into her fearful eyes. She brought her hands up to push him off but he simply grabbed them forcibly and pinned them above her head with one hand. His legs pinned hers down impossibly.

She was stuck.

"No. Ple-" He then smashed his lips against hers. She felt them curl over hers, surrounding them in a pool of lust. He kissed her over and over hungrily.

"Master. Please. Stop." She tried to say. Tears welled in her eyes, feeling weak and unknowing of what to do. He wiped away a tear that fell down the side of her face. His hand trailed down the side of her face, down her neck and ever so lightly grazed her left breast. Very skilfully, he began to unbutton her shirt with one hand. She tore her lips away from his.

"Master! Please! Stop!" He stopped unbuttoning and slapped her across the face, hard.

"Defy me once more, and I will have you beaten within an inch of your life." He hissed in her ear. She stayed quiet after that, the only noise being her body shaking in fear. He went back to unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a plain black bra and her pale flawless skin. He opened her shirt wide so the sides fell delicately onto the table. He kissed down her chest and her stomach, he released her hands knowing she was going to keep them there.

More tears fell down her cheeks, never having been touched this way before. His hands roamed her arms, her stomach, above her bra. He brought one hand down to her leg and slowly began moving it upward. He slipped under her skirt which was tight against her body. He lifted it up carefully and with his index and middle finger, he pushed against her panties.

She let out a gasp, having felt a small shock vibrate through her body. He brought both his hands to her bra, and was about to undo the front clasp, making Ariana's breathing heavy and fearful, small whimpers escaping her lips.

"Uncle Draco!" Came a small voice, and the doors opened. Draco looked over to the door lazily to see Lydia. "Draco, what are you doing? Is she okay?" She couldn't see that Ariana's shirt was open.

"She's perfectly fine. She just felt faint. You go on back to your parents, I will be out in a moment." His voice was calm and collected, but there was a hint of irritation only Ariana could detect.

"Okay! You better be out soon!" She then walked out, having no idea of what she just walked in on. Draco climbed off of her carefully and slowly. He straightened himself out and redid the button on his shirt. He offered a hand to Ariana, who had no choice but to take it. He hoisted her off the table and then pulled her close to him.

"Don't make the mistake in thinking this is over." And with that he left the room.

Ariana buttoned up her shirt quickly, her hands shaking violently. Tears still trickled down her cheeks, but she tried to keep herself composed. She finished cleaning the table as fast as possible and practically ran to her room. Once she was there she closed the door tight and fell back on her bed. That's when she let her feelings out.

She cried for a very long time, wrapping her arms around herself. She had never had anyone show affection like that to her before, so having it so suddenly thrown at her terrified her and confused her. She never thought her master was capable of things like that, and was worried for what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Good Read and A Small Tumble**

**Note: Thank you already to the people who have read and commented! I always get incredibly excited when seeing that my writing is actually read; negative or positive. **

**I thank xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for pointing out I did not say how old they were. They are around their early twenties, but to be more specific I will say 23. Because everything is going to be still quite dark, Voldemort will still be alive. **

**Thank you so much to anyone who commented or messaged me, I love you and you are honestly some of the greatest people in my life.**

**Anyway, on with the story. **

**Thank you for giving my writing a chance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Draco Malfoy or any other characters from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

Ariana picked herself up off the floor wiping the blood from her lip. Not moments ago, Ray and some of the other servants had taken to a beating on Ariana. Ray's reasoning was a warning for going near Draco. Her hands shook as the bruising began to form on them from blocking her face.

She didn't think much of it, for the master had done much worse, so she continued on with her chores for the day. Her next chore was Draco's office room which he never really used except to write letters. So, naturally, his owl was in there.

It hooted happily when Ariana entered the room. She walked over to it and started to pet its head. "Hey sweetheart. How are you?" It hooted loudly and nuzzled her hand lovingly. Ariana looked around the room, there were shelves of books around the room, mostly about magic and how to use it. She walked over curiously, the owl hopping up on her shoulder as she did. Every now and then it would nibble on her ear.

She looked through the books until she found one named "Basic spells and potions: Things a Wizard should know" When she opened it, it was obvious he had gotten it many years ago for it was well inked and spilled on. She opened it, seeing odd words with definitions in what they cause to happen.

The owl suddenly started to pull on her ear in panic, but she ignored it as she kept reading.

There was a sudden loud bang from behind her. She jumped and dropped the book on the ground, it landed with a thud.

She turned to see Draco, his hand grasping the door handle, leaning against it. He looked from the book on the ground, to the owl, to Ariana.

"So, feeling at home are we?" She wasn't sure what to say as she stood there in shock. He walked away from the door and toward his desk. "Oh don't bother bowing, it's obvious you're the boss here. In fact here, let me bow for you." He made a small bow of his upper torso.

"Master I-"

"Oh! So _now_ I'm your master?" Ariana quickly dropped her head in a bow. The owl flew back to its perch, afraid of what was going to happen. She looked back at Draco only for him to smack her across the face. The force was hard and quick. She went tumbling to the ground, hitting her already bruised knees.

"I see someone has already tussled you around a little." Draco walked away a little, pulling his hand out of his pocket. Ariana looked up from the ground feeling the cut on her lip opening wider. He turned to her and pointed his wand. She felt a searing pain sweep over her body, like electricity being let loose.

Just as it started, it stopped. Her breath was quick and panicking as her body felt limp on the ground. Tears poured out from the rage and pain she felt.

"Get up." He said coldly. Ariana felt her limbs shake uncontrollably as she stood. She leaned against the book shelf as she stood. She looked up and into his eyes without thinking.

At first, all she saw was anger and coldness. Then his expression slowly softened, his eyes becoming filled with something other than anger. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, his arms wrapped around her waist. She tried pushing back, but her hands were too weak. She tried her best but it was like pushing on a brick wall for the lack of strength she had.

His tongue darted into her mouth, sending shivers down her spine, reaching all the way to her toes and back again.

"Kiss me back." He said breaking away for just a split second. Ariana had stopped pushing, finding it no use, but she just let him kiss her. He broke away again and looked her in the eyes.

"Kiss. Me. Back." He brought his face close to hers, their noses grazing their lips touched ever so delicately, causing Ariana's lips to tingle. She felt herself kiss him back, never having kissed a boy before. Their kiss started out slow and steady, but soon Draco grew more hungry. As their pace picked up, Ariana brought her hands up to hold his face. She let out a small noise she had never made before, making Draco clench up for a moment. He brought his tongue to the entrance of her mouth to match up with hers. They touched the tip of their tongues together, feeling the same shutter run through their bodies.

He slowly pushed her body back into the shelf, beginning to pull up her top. Ariana broke away and let out a gasp.

"No." But she didn't have to say much more, for Lydia walked into the room.

"Draco!"

"Damn it." Draco muttered. He released Ariana before Lydia could see anything.

"Draco, will you come play with me? Pleeaase?" Draco turned to her and smiled.

"Sorry love. I have work to do." Her eyes darted to Ariana.

"Well what about her? Can she play with me?" She pointed to Ariana who stood in shock. Draco looked back and forth between the girls and then smiled.

"She would love to." Ariana looked at him quizzically, but he simply inclined his head directing her to go with Lydia.

"Come on! I have my stuff set up outside!" Lydia grabbed Ariana's hand like they were best friends and pulled her out of the room.

Lydia took her to the hill in the backyard of the manor by the large willow tree. She had her stuffed animals set up on a blanket, all with wild flowers stuck in their pockets or propped on their heads. Lydia sat down without hesitation, picking up a small bear. Ariana sat next to her.

"Which one is your favourite?" Ariana asked, picking up a small stuffed unicorn. That's all it took for Lydia to start talking about every little thing going on with her. Ariana listened to every word she said which Lydia was ecstatic about.

Eventually, they moved on to playing games with her stuffed animals and climbing the willow tree. They were in the middle of running around the hill when Ariana wasn't looking directly ahead and crashed into something large. She went tumbling down the hill with whatever it was, her head hitting the ground every now and then.

When she finally stopped she landed on whatever it was she knocked into, which was Blaise. She laid on top of him stunned and speechless. Anger was written all over his face. Ariana quickly scrambled off of him and stayed on the ground bowing.

"Blaise sweetheart! Are you alright!?" Came his wife's voice.

"Draco," He said coldly, ignoring his wife. "I think you have a little problem here." Draco's footsteps could be heard in the air, sending a shutter of fear into Ariana's body.

"Right. I will see to it. I apologize greatly Blaise. Why don't you all head inside. You," his voice grew just as cold. "Follow me." Ariana stood herself up and followed Draco as he headed into the forest beyond the territory of the manor. She tried to hold back tears, knowing good and well the other slaves brought into the forest never came back. She prepared herself for her death, not sure if she regretted anything or would even miss anything. She followed slowly and surely as the sun began to be shielded and blocked by the thick trees around them.

After a short walk, they came to a small clearing no bigger than a bedroom. Ariana's heart beat fast and thick, causing her to shake. She decided this fear was to end, for she was soon to die anyway. She took a deep breath and looked up into Draco's eyes. She was ready for his first blow as his wand slipped carefully into his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A First For Everything**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy or any other characters from the series Harry Potter. They belong to J.K Rowling**

Draco pointed his wand straight at Ariana, and a red light appeared, sending her crashing into a tree behind her.

Normally, she would simply wait and take whatever was coming to her, but Ariana felt herself try to fight, she knew it was going to end, and she wanted to go down fighting.

She lifted herself up slowly and carefully her legs slightly quaking. She then looked up at the surprised Draco, coldness reflecting on her face for the first time.

He threw another spell at her, sending her colliding into another tree, but she got up once again. Anger now swept across the clearing like a tsunami and Draco began to lose all patience. He flung a few more times but she continued to get up. After a while he stopped pausing and just kept thrashing her over and over from one tree to the next.

Finally, she landed on the ground, unable to move, blood trickling down her back from some region of herself she was unsure of. Her vision felt darkened from the constant bashing of her head. Her hands twitched and flexed but other than that, there wasn't much she could move. She lay on her stomach, awaiting the final curse that would end it all.

Draco stepped close to her, his shining shoes right in her vision. He hooked one foot under her stomach and turned her over, causing a wave of pain to thrash over her body. He grabbed one of her ankles and rotated her body so her feet were reaching for the centre of the clearing.

Ariana's head moved back and forth in disorientation, seeing mostly tiny sparkles in her vision, her head feeling so light she thought she might float away. Then, Draco's face was above hers with the rest of his body. He bent down slowly and kissed her lips. Not realizing exactly what she was doing, she kissed him back. Her kiss was slow and sloppy while his was fast and hungry. Apart of her mind seemed to snap out of it and her hands came shakily and slowly to push on his chest.

He ignored her hands and began to unbutton her shirt. Ariana felt the autumn air touch her skin as he slowly pushed it aside from her stomach. He lifted up her back carefully, causing a slight grunt from her as pain once again struck her. He pulled the sleeves off carefully and quickly. With one hand, he unclasped her bra and shed both materials off to the side. She draped her hands over her breasts, trying to keep herself covered.

He held her hands in his and brought her arms above her head.

"Do not move your arms an inch, and you will live." He slipped off her shoes and socks with ease and in no time, he slipped off everything that was left to clothe her body. She lay there naked before him, unable to do a thing about it even if she did fight.

She felt her nipples harden in the cold air as Draco brought his hands up to her chest, caressing the area between her breasts. He then bent his head down carefully and licked delicately on her right nipple.

Ariana felt a small gasp escape her lips, unsure of this new sensation. He clamped his mouth down onto her breast, his teeth and tongue rhythmically sending Ariana's head into even more of a spin. He let go of it, kissing carefully down her stomach. He used his hands to push apart her legs apart which felt lifeless to her.

She felt his breath caress her warmth as he bent down carefully. Then, his tongue slid out carefully and touched her clit ever so delicately. Ariana let out a gasp as her back arched in complete shock. Draco continued to lick slowly and delicately, teasing and prodding her.

A small moan escaped her lips, her mind racing in these new sensations flowing through her body. Her mind couldn't conceive the thought of pain anymore, only the sweet feeling of Draco's tongue caressing her in such an intimate way.

He lifted his right hand and slid his first finger into her now wet warmth. A much louder moan fell from her mouth bouncing back into the small clearing.

"M-master. What are you doing?" But her words were so light and frivolous, Draco didn't even bother answering. He slid a second finger in and began to pump slowly, pushing up on her sensitive area.

Her back arched as her body began to realize it wanted him to go faster. He seemed to pick this up on the way her moans turned into whimpers. His fingers began to penetrate her faster, as his tongue began to lick harder and faster. Her clit throbbed under his touched, her walls closing tightly around his sopping fingers.

And before she could even comprehend what was happening, her mind filled to the brim of complete numbness except for pure ecstasy. A moment of whatever he was doing causing the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. She felt her body releasing something wonderful and good. A loud noise filled her ears, never realizing it was her own voice. And then just as it all came whirling together, it all became too much and her body crashed back down to the ground.

She laid there, her body twitching from aftershocks, her breathing loud with no particular rhythm. Draco stopped everything he was doing and kissed her stomach once.

"Master, wh-what was that?" She asked curiously, never wanting this feeling to end. He lifted up her back which now felt stiff but still relaxed. He hugged her close to his body, shielding her from the cold air.

"That was an orgasm Ariana." He kissed her lips delicately. "And it won't be your last."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hot and Cold**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy or any other character from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

Ariana wiped down the last of the table, checking the corners of the room every minute she could. After the incident in the woods, she felt much more relaxed and she couldn't understand why. She had stumbled back on her own after Draco had left, her clothes looking untidy, but because of the bruises from being thrown around, everyone thought she had just had a severe beating.

At lunch, Draco kept his eyes on Ariana the whole time. As she poured him a drink, he ran a hand up her leg, causing her to jump slightly. No one seemed to notice, except Ray who was against the other wall.

As Ariana headed towards the cleaning supplies room, she saw Ray leaning against a wall with a couple of the other girls.

"I can see what's going on." Ray said as she passed. Ariana stopped to look at her. "Don't even think for a second Draco will fall for someone like you. He has much better taste than that." Ariana raised an eyebrow and tried to hide her smirk.

"You're right, looks like we're both out of luck then." Some of the girls covered their mouths in shock. Ariana had never said anything back before, nothing spiteful at least.

Ray stormed up to her and slapped her hard across the face. She brought her head back to face Ray, ignoring the sting in her cheek as she glared. Ariana brought her hand back and punched her square in the stomach.

Ray tried punching her again as she attempted not to keep over. Ariana blocked her hand and slapped her across the face.

"I am done with this." Ariana said coldly. Ray tried to stare her down, but Ariana stood her ground. Suddenly, Ray grabbed for Ariana's waist and threw her to the ground. She sat ontop of her, trying to punch and claw at her face. She tried to block as best she could, but she could feel the scratches hitting her cheek. So she quickly punched back, dazing Ray for a moment. This gave Ariana the opportunity to turn the tables and flipped them over so Ariana was on top. She began punching at her face as hard as she could. The other girls just stood there in shock, unsure of what to do.

Ariana felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and lift her off, throwing her across the ground. She looked up to see an enraged Draco. He grabbed Ray's collar on her shirt and Ariana's and dragged them outside. The wind was slight, but enough to make the already chilled air feel cool. He headed toward one of the many hills at the back of the house toward one of the fountains surrounded by a garden area. The fountains were inactive due to the changing whether, but the water in them had yet to be emptied. With all his strength, he flung the girls into the fountain, sending a giant splash into the air.

He gripped their necks and held their heads under the freezing water. He brought them up for a moment, sending them into coughing fits. Just as they caught enough air, he plunged them back under. They grabbed at his hand and arm, but they couldn't loosen his grip. After a few more dunkings, he released them and they sat in the fountain breathing in jagged breathes.

Ariana looked over at Ray whose skin turned a pale white and her lips a shade of light blue. She knew she looked the same. They both shivered uncontrollably, grabbing at their own bodies for warmth.

"Never, will I catch this type of behaviour in my front hall again. I will not be so lenient next time." He stood close to them, his eyes cold and severly angered. Rays were filled with lust, despite she was freezing to death by his capable hands. He nodded his head, telling them to get out of the fountain.

Ariana felt her limbs become completely stiff from the cold, ready to feel the warmth of the manor. She was about to walk off when he grabbed her arm.

"Not you. You stay out here until you are told otherwise." Ariana felt any life left in her cheeks drain. Ray smirked through her quivering lips as she headed back to the house with Draco by her side. She looked over at him several times, hoping something would happen when they went back in.

The wind seemed to pick up as Ariana stood there. She crouched down as quickly as possible, sitting on the cold ground. Her body continued to shake almost inhumanly. She wrapped her arms around herself as tightly as possible. Hours seemed to pass as she slowly fell completely to the ground, the grass tickling her cheek. She lay in a ball, unknowing of time passing from the overcast clouds.

Still, the sky grew darker as the night began to close in. Ariana felt her mind slowly going under, wishing for some type of heat to touch her frozen body. She then heard slight footsteps on the ground, but she was too tired to open her eyes.

Someone was picking her up and flung her over their shoulder in a fireman's carry. She didn't care how she was being carried, only that whoever was was warm and she embraced it. She didn't care where they were taking her, as long as they kept carrying her.

The person had stepped into the manor, for heat was once again in the air and Ariana breathed out in pure delight, even though her teeth still chattered and her clothes were still soaked in the cold water.

After a few flights of stairs and a few doors opening, the person lowered her to the ground. She sat on the ground, resting her cheek on something. She finally opened her eyes to see Draco, half soaked in water from carrying her. He was turning taps on a large bath tub that Ariana was leaning on.

Once the bath was filled, he finally turned to her.

"Get up." He said quietly. She made her best effort to stand up, feeling her muscles ache and her body wanting to give up. She stood still shivering, and clinging her arms to her body.

He then pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his upper body. Ariana felt herself staring. She watched as his abdominal muscles shifted and moves as he threw his shirt to the ground. She gulped, wanting to touch the warm skin in front of her. He then undid his pants and dropped them to the ground. He stood there in his boxers as he began to undo the buttons on her still soaked shirt.

She didn't even try to stop him, for even through her shirt she could feel the warmth in his fingertips, and she craved anything to keep her warm. It took all her strength not to hug herself to him.

He slowly peeled off her soaked clothing. She was happy to be rid of it, but still felt the chill as she stood naked.

"W-w-won't people be l-lookin-"

"No one will disturb us." He spoke softly, calmly, like a whisper. Finally, he shed his boxers, and they stood there in front of each other.

Ariana observed his body carefully, never seeing a man fully naked before. She gulped once again. Not being able to resist the temptation anymore, she reached out with her hands slowly. She drew them back every now and then, but then she pressed her hands onto his chest.

Draco jumped from the coldness of her hands, but Ariana felt like melting into it. He brought a hand up and touched her cheek. She rested her head into his hand, loving the warmth. He leaned in and kissed her softly. This time, it was Ariana who craved more. His lips felt so warm and she could feel the heat radiating from his body, that she wanted to close any space between them. Draco could feel her hunger and reciprocated. She felt his hard on touch her stomach and she gasped, but did not let go. She wrapped herself around him as much as she possibly could, apart of her was doing this for warmth. Another part of her knew she really just wanted to do it.

After a few more minutes of clinging onto him, he broke apart. They both gasped for air and smiled.

"Get in." He said, inclining his head to the bath water. He held her one arm so she could step in, knowing her legs still felt very cold. As soon as her foot touched the water, she felt a surge of complete comfort. She lowered herself completely into the water which stung her skin at first from the rapid temperature change, but soon felt nothing but pure bliss. Draco stepped in after her, sitting across from her. He picked up a face cloth and began to soak it with water. He then touched it to her face gently. She let out a soft moan, feeling her body work at a normal rate again.

Once her face was warmed up, he began to lather up soap and washed her shoulders and part of her back that stuck out of the water. He also washed her hair, massaging her frozen scalp. Pieces of ice that had formed began to melt into the rich lather that smelt of strawberries. She felt like she was in luxury for the first time in a very long time.

"Do the same for me?" Draco asked softly. Without hesitation, Ariana washed Draco's broad shoulders and back. Despite his stomach being underwater, she couldn't help running her hands across his abdominal muscles. She felt a tiny shiver run up her spine, even though she didn't feel cold anymore.

She washed his platinum blonde hair carefully and meticulously, causing him to make little noises from how good it felt.

Once they were done, and the water started to drain, Ariana thought they must have been two of the cleanest people in the world.

Draco stepped out first, wrapping a towel around his waist. He held out a towel for Ariana who stepped into it reluctantly. He wrapped it under her arms and got a second towel and a brush. He directed her out of the bathroom and onto his bed. His room was large and brilliantly green. White marble graced the floor with dark green rugs running along the main footing. The furniture was black with gold trimmings and handles for the dressers. His bed had a black canopy frame with green curtains that could be closed with sheets and blankets matching the emerald. Candle lights hung along the black patterned walls causing a very cozy atmosphere.

Ariana turned to Draco with worry in her eyes.

"Master, is this okay?" Her question was so generic, and she meant it in so many ways.

"Yes. It is, please do not worry. Sit." He said gesturing to the bed. Ariana perched herself on the edge of the bed as Draco sat behind her. He dabbed at her hair with the second towel, getting rid of the access water. He then began to brush it carefully, ridding it of any knots of tangles.

Ariana felt her aching muscles from the hard labour relax. She sighed in complete content. Once her hair ran smooth through the brush, she heard a clink meaning he was putting it down on the night stand. He moved her hair aside and began to kiss her neck slowly. Ariana let out a noise she had never made before that she didn't seem to realize she even made.

Draco traced his hands along her arms and then wrapped them around her waist. He slowly brought his hand down to the end of her towel and lifted it up, touching her clit lightly. Her eyes shot open and she gasped at the feeling. Ariana turned to face him and looked into his eyes. He smiled slightly as he pulled some of her hair forward and felt it through his fingertips. He leaned in close to her and Ariana leaned back so their lips met.

Draco leaned her back gently on the bed and shuffled them around so they were properly on the bed, Ariana's head on the pillows. Her hair fanned out in a wet halo around her face. Draco bent down and kissed her long and passionately, instead of fast and hard. He ran a hand up and down her legs and up the side of her body. Ariana felt herself being lost in Draco's embrace. She lost the part of her that wanted him to stop and gave in to the part that desperately wanted this.

He slipped her towel off, along with his own and threw them somewhere Ariana wasn't even sure. The self-conscious part of her wanted to cover up her body, but he didn't give her much time to think on that decision.

He slowly began to kiss down her body, stopping at her stomach for only a moment. Ariana felt her body trembling in anticipation, she wanted to feel his touch again. She wasn't sure if she should want it but it was too late to turn back.

He moved her legs apart and lowered himself comfortably, and then his tongue was licking her clit once more. Ariana felt herself gasp and then release all the air with a moan. She felt one of his hands latch onto her leg, while another reached up to stroke her breast. He slowly rubbed his tongue in the tiniest of circles, just going a little too slow, making Ariana's head spin in anticipation. Her hips thrusted up once in a while, causing his tongue to rub even more. Ariana felt herself losing control and began to thrust her hips back and forth continuously. Draco let go over her breast and inserted his fingers into her now dripping warmth. He didn't move them at all as she thrusted them in and out herself.

Her hips grew weak after awhile and she could no longer keep up with the pace she wanted, so Draco took over. Pumping hard and fast with both his tongue and fingers. Ariana's moans became higher and breathier, causing Draco to moan as well. Ariana started feeling the same rush she had felt that time in the forest when he suddenly stopped. She let out a loud frustrated moan which Draco smirked at.

"You will soon." Ariana felt her own warmth throbbing for it, wanting it so much. She wondered if she could make Draco feel the same. She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him lightly to the bed. He simply let her, a look of curiosity playing across his face. She then began to mirror what he had done to her, kissing down his body slowly. Draco let out small jagged breaths every now and then, his hand caressing the back of her head.

She then reached his hard on which awaited her with great want. She bent her head down slowly, her hair falling around her face, and licked from the bottom of it, all the way to the tip. Draco's body became rigid, and his hands clasped her shoulders, letting out his own sounds of pleasure.

She licked the very tip of it for a moment, getting a feel for what he liked. She then put him completely in her mouth causing him to go rigid once again and his back to arch for a moment. She began to move up and down in a steady rhythm, sucking lightly as to not hurt him or herself. She heard his hands clamp down on the sheets of the bed and was pulling and twisting them.

Ariana felt that same throb in her again, making her wish she was being touched too. She brought her own down to her warmth and felt its complete wetness, some of it going down her leg. She touched her clit lightly and let out a small moan that vibrated through his shaft. Draco looked down to see her pumping him, but also touching herself. He felt a complete rush of pure pleasure at seeing her touch both of them. After a while longer, he could feel himself ready to release everything. But he couldn't yet. He refused to. In some way, she sensed this and stopped everything she was doing.

Draco lifted her back up and then turned them over so she was on top again. Ariana kissed his cheek lightly, hating that this was about to be over. She then felt him push her legs apart again and steadied himself over her. He looked down on her with ready eyes. Before Ariana could react he pushed himself into her. She felt a searing pain as his shaft pushed into her warmth that was much too small. She felt as if she was going to rip open.

Draco muttered a small spell between his lips which caused their skin to glow for a moment, but the pain did not subside. He began to move back and forth, the wetness from both of them making it easy to slide.

"Master, you're hurting me." She whispered, but he did not stop. She began to push on his chest, which made no difference. "Master please stop! You're hurting me!" She felt tears well in her eyes and a sound of pain escaped her lips, she felt like she was going to split in two.

He looked into her eyes and stopped for a moment.

"Move with me." He began to move again, but Ariana followed his pattern, moving her own hips. The pain slowly began to subside and a different feeling rushed over her.

"Oh." Was the only thing she could say at first. After a few more minutes, the pain was almost completely gone, and she was clasping his back hard. He pressed hard into her, pushing on a spot that made Ariana's mind go blank with pleasure. He lifted her up and positioned himself in a way that he was sitting and she sat in his lap, still completely attached together. Ariana didn't lose rhythm as she took over with most of the work. Her head fell back every now and then as Draco kissed her chest.

They began to move so fast the room was beginning to shake. Ariana felt herself reaching something even bigger than she had ever felt before, as was Draco. Just as they were reaching their peaks, Draco slammed her back down on the bed and made large long thrusts into her. Her vision became dark and hazy with small blue sparkles dancing around. She felt his liquids melting into her as her walls squeezed him. Draco had let out a sound so primitive and from his very core it send Ariana into even more of a frenzy.

Something had fallen off the night stand and shattered in those few moments, but neither of them even bothered to look. Draco laid carefully on top of her as they both caught their breaths.

Ariana looked over at Draco as his skin glowed in the candle light. She thought he looked so beautiful, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. After much effort, he pulled down the covers to wrap himself and her under them. He pulled her close to him as to warm her up like she was still cold from earlier. But she was far from that now, as her skin glistened in sweat from all the activity.

"How was that for you?" Draco's voice was as light as wind in the silent room. She sighed lightly at his voice.

"Can we do it again sometime?" She felt herself confess, too tired and feeling too good to feel embarrassed. The bed bounced lightly at his laugh.

"Yes, I can promise you that."

"What was that glow you made?" She asked, her voice slurring from being so tired.

"A spell to keep you from well...ah having a child." Ariana nodded against his chest and then felt sleep slowly wash over her body. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she belonged somewhere, even if it wasn't going to last.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Man's Land**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character Draco Malfoy nor any else from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

Ariana awoke feeling warm and comfortable. She stretched and yawned, feeling her muscles ache but in a wonderful way. She looked over to see Draco staring at her, he leaned in and kissed her softly, putting a hand on her cheek. Memories of last night flashed through her mind, making her feel excited all over again. Draco rolled over so his upper torso hovered over her and continued to kiss her lips and down her jawline to her neck.

She felt herself tingling all over when there was a wrap at the door. She tried to pull away but he continued to kiss her. The knock became more anxious and impatient, as was Draco.

"What!?" he finally shouted.  
>"Oh for heaven's sake Draco! Get a move on! We have to go get Flint fro-" He had opened the door and Ariana made a small squeal as she hid under Draco. She was concealed from Blaise's sight so he didn't know it was her. "-Oh, forgive me. I didn't realize you had uhm, company."<p>

"Yes well now you see. I will meet you downstairs." Blaise sighed from across the room as he stepped out with a click of the door. Ariana sank into the pillows with relief.

"Oh! My chores!" she said in panic.

"Start them when you leave. I have to go anyway." Draco pulled away from her without another word and stepped into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Ariana sighed and stepped out onto the floor. Her legs were wobbly and stiff but she ignored it as she grabbed one of the towels off the floor from last night. She was somehow going to have to make it down to the slaves quarters without being seen in a towel.

Because the others had already awoken to do their chores, no one was around when she got there. She cleaned herself up and got changed as quickly as she could.

Ariana managed to get back into her regular routine with ease, despite her mind drifting to last nights events. She'd feel her body tingle all over as she thought about it, and a faint smile touched her face the whole day.

She was almost finished cleaning the front hall floor when Draco, Blaise and Flint. She had never seen Flint before, only in pictures when Draco visited him at his new home in Scotland.

"Not doing too bad for yourself Draco." Flint smiled an awful smile, like there was something sinister behind every word he spoke. Ariana stopped mopping and bowed her head, staying perfectly still. She caught Draco's eye just before she did, a small smile playing on his face.

"Well well well. You found very… lovely help I see Draco." Flint commented, stepping toward Ariana. He bent down in front of her and lifted up her chin. She kept her eyes down, not wanting to look at all.

"Look at me." He shook her head lightly. She did as she was told and looked at him. His hair was lopsided on his head, looking so shiny it seemed greasy. His teeth seemed to have a mind of their own as they had turned in different directions and stuck out slightly so his lips were enclosable. "Simply beautiful." He said more at her then to her.

"Flint, we should go now." Blaise sounded bored and wanted to actually go do something besides admire Ariana. Draco looked neutral at them, making it impossible for Ariana to tell what he was thinking. He dropped his hand and winked at he before they headed to wherever they were going.

"Say, shouldn't we have some help? Maybe from…what's your name dear?"

"Ariana." She practically whispered.

"She has her chores to do Flint. There will be some when we get there." Draco sounded equally as bored, barely turning his head to look at Ariana.

Later, as Ariana was cleaning the last of the dishes they needed for dinner, she couldn't help but feel hurt. Draco had looked at her so passive, as if nothing had happened that night or that morning. She rubbed the dishes with force and just plain wrathfulness. She felt hot tears slowly run down her face. She had the most intimate private part of her taken by him, and he barely showed anything. She knew that was the way he was, and how it had to be, but she couldn't help but feel the fury build inside her. She felt the dish slip from her hands and it crashed into the sink with a sickening crack. A jagged piece cut right into her palm from holding it so harshly. Blood mixed in with the swirling water as Ariana cursed to herself. She quickly grabbed a rag and held it over her cut which seemed to be deep.

She felt more tears hit her face, realizing all this fluster over Draco was taking over her actions, and she hated it. She didn't want to become like Ray, consumed with this odd passion for him. Enough was enough. He needed to lose some tension or something, and Ariana just happened to be vulnerable at the time. Their relationship-if you could call it that-was over, and she accepted that. She took a breath, and continued nursing her hand.

Dinner came around, and Ariana didn't look at Draco once, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her pine for him. She simply stared at the table, awaiting someone to ask her to do something. She noticed, however, that Flint stared at her the whole time, obvious not having the same status problem of being attracted to servants.

He called her over several times when she wasn't needed. He was drinking his drinks as fast as he could for some sort of excuse, which wasn't good for it was wine he was drinking. As the drinks kept pouring, he became more and more noticeable in his captivation for her.

He began to run his hand up and down her leg, making Ariana have goose bumps in distaste and fear. She didn't want to be played again, and she could tell he was dark not good to people. Although Draco wasn't such a people pleaser either, there was something about Flint that spooked Ariana.

"I would like Ariana to take care of my evening tasks. If that's not too much. Do you have any other chores?" He asked, his hand still roaming her leg.

"No sir, I'll take care of it." She said quietly.

"Good girl." Draco sat there, anger burning in his head. His hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles were as white as his hair. His hand slid up her skirt and onto her rear. Draco slammed his fist on the table. Ariana jumped from his touch and Draco's loud noise. She quickly stepped back to her corner, looking at Draco quickly to see anger had flashed across his face for a moment and then reverted back.

"There was a fly." He said simply bring Ariana over to clean up the debris of it and his wrist. She was no fool as she saw there was nothing to clean up. She smirked in her head, knowing Draco was actually jealous.

Ariana felt stifled back a yawn as she lit the nighty candle lights on the walls of Flint's room and the one on his bedside table. He also had a fireplace in his room which she started, for it was another cold night. She wasn't regularly one to do the evening tasks but she knew the routine.

She began to turn down his sheets when he came into the room, his hair had been washed but it still had its disturbing shine and he was wearing a house coat.

"Nice and warm in here. Thank you." He said which normally would seem like a compliment, but the way he was looking at her made her want to run.

"My pleasure sir." She bowed slightly and was about to head out of the room when he blocked her path. She felt her heart skip a beat, and then it picked up, pounding through her chest.

"I was hoping we could talk about my pleasure, and how we can make that happen." Ariana tried not to snicker at this, but the thought of possibly being forced to have sex again with someone else in less than a day made it easy not to.

"Sir, you're room is ready. I shall leave now." She said stiffly and tried to pass him. As she did, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. She hit the back of her head, dazing her vision. She felt his lips on hers making it hard for her to breath. She tried pushing him away to no avail.

"Stop." She said with her lips mushed together with his. He licked her lips with one long stroke, making her want to wipe her face. She kept pushing and pushing until he became too frustrated. He growled and threw her to the ground, making her scraped her knees and almost twist her wrists. He picked her up by her hair, making her scream aloud. She knew it would echo through the house for his door was still open. He turned his body so he could close it, still gripped her hair. She scraped and clawed at his hand. He groaned and threw her onto the bed.

"Bitch." He muttered, holding his hand for a moment. He then got on the bed himself, grabbing her ankle to pull her towards him. He grabbed at her skirt and tore it, revealing her legs completely. He ripped off her white tank top, leaving bruising and red marked areas where it refused to tear easily. She screamed out as he pulled, feeling her circulation dying out and then coming back with every tear. He punched the side of her face.

"Shut up." He said coldly as he brought his hands to her panties, ready to rip.

The door suddenly flung open, Draco standing there. He saw how Ariana was holding the side of her face as it bleed. The cuts and redness from his ripping, and then what he was just about to do. Fury took him over as he pointed his wand at Flint, a green light emitting. He flung across the room in a limp, ragdoll type way and then his body lay motionless on the floor.

Ariana scrambled to her feet a little too quickly, almost falling her. Draco caught her and picked her up cradle style. He slammed the door behind them as he left the lifeless Flint behind.

Ariana buried her face into his neck, needing to rest her mind from what had almost happened. She tried to ignore the throbbing in her cheek, and the marks now reddening and swelling across her body. She felt her head feeling light as it all drifted into nothingness and sleep in Draco's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Medicine, and Property Claim**

**This chapter is a little shorter. I was going to simply make it apart of the last chapter, but I wanted to break it up a little. So here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy or any other character pertaining to the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

Ariana felt relaxed and tranquil as her eyes began to flutter open. The air felt warm and cozy, along with something soothing patting one of the painful places on her shoulder. She felt a pair of lips brush against her shoulder and she recalled what had happened to her before she passed out. She gasped and shot up in a panic.

"Shh, it's okay it's me." Draco grabbed her face between his hands and calmed her down. She looked around to see they were in his room, which looked as sweet and wonderful as it did last night.

Ariana looked down to see she was in nothing but a towel.

"I needed to get at the marks." She nodded timidly. "I put some remedies on it, they should heal by morning. I don't know much about medicine. Just enough to numb it a little." Another nod. "I do know one way to help, but there's no medicine involved." His voice was as thin as paper, and traveled delicately into her ear. She felt a shiver go through her body. He leaned in to kiss her when there was loud footing coming close to his door. Ariana flung herself off the bed and onto the floor. Draco stood up beside her as the door flung open on the other side of the bed.

"Draco! Flint is dead. I just found him in his room." It was Blaise in a complete panic. Draco acted shocked, rushing to the door to exit with Blaise. Ariana let out a breath as she got up carefully, her wrists still sore from her last fall. She went into his bathroom to see her clothes from yesterday had dried off and were hanging up. She quickly shoved them on and went back to her room, feeling very drained from the night.

Flints death didn't seem all that saddening to anyone who came over to talk about it. No one seemed to pin the blame on Blaise or Draco, simply thinking someone could have easily apparated, killed him and left. He apparently had a lot of enemies. Everyone however, urged Draco to put a spell over his house in case someone tried to kill Draco next. Mainly the women who came over were concerned.

People were coming and going so often, the day turned into a get together as every witch and wizard Draco new came over to say something about it. Many of the servants, including Ariana were hit on by some of the wizards.

"Is this a brothel or your house Draco?" one of the girls asked in jealousy. Most of the houses had servants, apparently not as many women.

"Draco, may I have a servant or two of yours? I will gladly trade some of mine. It would just be nice to have some more…alluring help. You know." He said winking. Draco smirked, knowing what he meant for he was a bachelor as well.

"Which did you have in mind Collin?" He smiled and pointed at one of the servant named Catalina and then he pointed at Ariana who stood next to them with a plate of food. He smiled up at her, stroking her arm once with his hand.

"I must say I do not know how you restrain yourself Draco. Even if they are muggles." He leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear. "I will definitely not be so restrained." He nudged Draco and let out a thunderous laugh. Ariana disappeared into the crowd of people, feeling completely disgusted. She knew she wasn't a muggle, but it was obvious to wizards, muggles were either complete scum, or something to be used as property. She put down her empty tray on the bar. They were in his company room which was very regal and red, with seating everywhere, a small bar and a tiny kitchen behind door beside the bar where servants were cooking away.

Ariana closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to recollect herself and a hand tugged on her arm. Her eyes flew open to Draco pulling her out of the room. No one seemed to notice as he did so. He pulled her down the hall until they came to one of his many gaming rooms, a billiards table in the middle of this particular one. He shoved her into the room and slammed the door behind him, locking it. He leaned his hands on the door, his back to her, breathing in slowly and heavily. He then turned and looked at her angrily.

"Now you listen to me. You are my servant and mine only. You do no entertain anybody else under anyone else's roof, and you certainly do not let them have their way with you. Got that? You. Are. Mine." His voice turned into a growl by the end, his eyes dark and angry.

"Yes Master. You are my only master." Her voice shook and she bowed her head slightly. He rushed towards her pushing her against the billiards table. Her lower back pressed into it painfully and he crushed his lips against hers. He was rough and urgent, like he had his point to prove. He pulled urgently at her collared shirt pulling it over her head, his lips right back on hers as quickly as possible.

Ariana just let him kiss her forcibly; hoping he would let this anger out quickly and then he would just leave. But he continued to undress her, urging her to do the same for him.

Their clothes had been completely shed, and Ariana felt herself beginning to return his passion. He was still much rougher than she wanted him to be. He pushed a little too hard, causing her to lose her balance slightly, placing her hands on the table. He snaked slowly down her body and parted her legs.

He was suddenly there, on her clit, licking with such determination she felt herself scream in the instant pleasure. He continued in such a rhythm, making her scream and moan loud and uncontrollably. Her legs felt like noodles, barely holding her up as he kept going. His tongue licked her completely, going up inside her every now and then and then going long and hard against her clit again. She couldn't help but bring a hand up and lace it through his hair. He let out a moan as she did that vibrated through her body. She then felt lighter, lighter, lighter still as a complete rush flowed through her body, her fluids beginning to drip down her leg. She let out one last hard moan that came right from her core. She felt his first name escape her lips before she could notice.

Before she could even get out her little aftershocks, he shot up, turned her around and thrust into her warmth so fast and hard she let out another scream. He let out just as big of a scream as he continued to thrust into her hard and fast, muttering that same spell in between his moans. He moved with such vigorous speed, Ariana's whole body vibrated with the motions. His hands gripped her hips hard and forcibly, making it impossible for her to stop him.

She felt her fluids entangling with his, making her eyes roll back in her head slightly with each thrust he gave. She wanted him in deeper, and she knew the way he was pounding into her that he would give anything to be even deeper. She brought one leg up onto the edge of the table with a lot of effort. He let out a long and deep moan as he pushed in even farther. He didn't linger at the first deep thrust and continued to go as hard and as fast as he could. He brought one arm around her and touched her clit, rubbing hard and fast. Her fluids had soaked her, making his touch even more sensitive.

She felt as if she was going to explode from all the feelings she was getting from their primitive behaviour. They continued letting out their loud moans and screams as if they were cave people from ages ago.

Her second release came so quickly it surprised her, but it did not leave so quickly. She felt her body relaxing and exhaustion hitting her.

"No!" He shouted, not having his final release yet. He continued pumping, not letting her falter. Finally, she felt his release erupt inside her, making her moan in complete ecstasy. She felt her legs quiver, wanting to give out and crumble to the ground. She felt as if she was going to melt into a pile of wonderfully pleasured goo. He pulled her up onto the table and layed her down so she lay underneath him.

They stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. After a long quiet moment, he finally spoke.

"Mine." Was all he said, and he kissed her again, not as rough and persistent as before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Travel Safe**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character Draco Malfoy or any other character from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and adding my story to their alert/favourite list. It is one of the best feelings. Feel free to comment with anything, I always love getting comments. I realized that in the first chapter I said Alaina instead of Ariana. Her name is Ariana and I attempted to change it back to Ariana in the first chapter. If it doesn't work I apologize like crazy.**

**I also realized my complete failure in spell check in the last two chapters. I fixed up what I could find although there are probably still some errors. I will be going over my chapters from now on much more thoroughly. **

**A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. They make me smile and sometimes laugh. You're the reason this story is still going and why I post as often as I do. Love you and thank you tons!**

Ariana's back pressed against the wooden door, her hand fumbling for the door knob. Draco pressed her against the door, their bodies aching for each other. It had been another long and stressful day and they hadn't been together since that night in the game room. Ariana was ashamed to admit to herself that she was craving him, but she never dared to tell him. He had attacked her in the hallway on her way to her own room. And he apparated them against his door, Ariana's head spinning from not only the apparation but from his sudden lust.

Her hand finally found the cold brass knob and she twisted. They stumbled into the room, but were back on each other in seconds as Draco kicked the door closed.

"Master, should it be locked?" She asked through his kisses. He broke apart from her, something unreadable behind his eyes.

"You think you're in control now?" He asked sternly. Ariana's mouth moved open and closed like a gold fish, unknowing of what to say. He grabbed her hand and they soon apparated again, her body feeling like it was being torn into a million pieces. They appeared in the front hall.

She looked around questionably, until Draco grabbed her shoulder forcing her to look him in the eye.

"We do not need to lock anything unless I say so. What do you have to worry about if we're caught? Nothing." He slowly started undressing her. She felt her heart leaping out of her chest in panic.

"Master please. I'm sorry." She whispered, worried of someone coming down the hall. He continued to undress her and knocked her down to the floor very carefully and he was on her in an instant. Her top was unbuttoned all the way and he ripped off her panties, throwing them to the side. He undid his pants quickly. Just as she was closing her legs in protest, he thrust into her quickly. He let out a sound of pure relaxation and ease. Ariana let out a gasp she couldn't help. Despite being in the middle of the hallway, it all still felt good.

He started out very slowly, barely moving, causing Ariana to panic that if they didn't finish in a hurry, someone would surely walk by. This of course, was his intention.

After a while of the slow moving, she felt herself wanting him to move faster for a much different reason. But he wouldn't have it.

Finally, Ariana felt herself become absolutely frustrated. Without thinking, she pushed Draco over so she was on top and began moving up and down along his shaft at the pace she wanted. She let out a moan a little too loudly, tossing her head back.

Draco smirked slightly as he grabbed her thighs and moved with her.

She began to feel something different about the situation they were in. The excitement of knowing someone could walk around the corner any second caused her to move faster. She began letting out all her moans, not caring if anyone heard.

Without breaking stride, she pulled the rest of her shirt off and unclasped her bra. Draco brought a hand up to one of her breasts and squeezed slightly. She grabbed her other breast and used the same rhythm. She brought her other hand down and began to rub her own clit, all of it feeling amazing.

"Ariana." Draco said with shock as he watched her intensify with lust. He began moving much faster causing her to moan even more. He then felt his release flowing into her, he muttered the spell as quick as he could before he came. It felt so good knowing his fluids were releasing into her.

"Oh, please don't stop." She let out breathlessly. With all the energy he had left, he gave big long thrusts into her, which sent her over the edge, letting out a final sound of satisfaction. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily into his neck.

They laid there for a good minute, attempting to catch their breaths. Footsteps could be heard down the corridor, making both their heads snap up. Draco grabbed their clothes quickly and shoved them between them and apparated back to his room. They fell with a thud onto his bed.

They both let out a small gasp for they were still attached and the thud caused him to thrust into her.

"I don't know about you," Draco said, flipping them over so he was on top. "But I'm ready for round two."

Ariana stretched her limbs, which felt so good after a long sleep. She heard zippers closing and shuffling around as she came to. She opened her eyes to see Draco packing a bag.

She sat up, clinging the covers over her chest and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning. We are going out."

"Out?" Ariana asked curiously.

"Yes, out. I have a meeting with some other…people. I always bring a servant, you know that. So I need you to go pack some things and meet me in the front hall in twenty minutes. Oh, and grab something to eat." He speed into the bathroom for something as he spoke.

She quickly got on her clothes and headed for the door. He grabbed her wrist before she left and pulled her to him.

He looked at her with something in his eyes, and then there was some sort of realization and then shock. He quickly pulled away nervously.

"Uhh, well, off you go." He cleared his throat and stepped into the bathroom.

Ariana watched him with confusion but simply left.

He leaned against the sink in his bathroom and looked at himself. He knew he was getting in too deep. He was acting much too casual about them being together like this. It should have ended a long time ago, but he couldn't stop. He let the thought slip from his head, knowing he could stop at any time.

Ariana continued down the servant's quarters, getting something to eat before she packed. Once she had finished and was heading to her own room, she felt a shove.

She turned to see Ray.

"I'm surprised you're still alive. So many times I thought we were rid of you. You're just crowding Draco's and my space. Especially since you don't seem to even be doing your chores anymore."

Ariana smiled and stepped up to Ray.

"I think Draco is enjoying my space just fine." She winked and then continued down the hall, leaving a stunned Ray.

"I'll fuck him first!" Ray screamed. Ariana felt a grin spread across her face.

"Too late!" She shouted back, never looking over her shoulder.

Ariana stood quietly and patiently in the front hall, her modest little bag over her shoulder. She was early, but decided that was better than being late.

Blaise was the first to head down the stairs, and noticed Ariana standing there. She quickly bowed her head like normal, which he pretty much ignored but she knew if she didn't, _that_ he would have noticed. He slumped down on the couch completely relaxed. One of the other servants came down the stairs with his heavy suitcase, trying hard not to look strained. As soon as she put it down she bowed, and have Ariana one long glare before she left.

"You know why I love these trips?" Blaise said to Ariana. Blaise hardly talked to any of the servants, but when he was in a good mood, he would talk like they were regular people.

"You're wife's not coming." She felt the words slip from her mouth, causing her face to turn red and fear strike her heart. She watched Blaise's face, ready for it to fill with rage.

Instead, he tossed his head back in laughter, stomping his foot once.

"Yes, precisely." Ariana felt a smile creep onto her lips which she tried to supress. Relief also swept over her knowing she wasn't in trouble.

"Just wait 'till you see it all Slave, it will be more than you ever imagined was out there."

"Like what?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well…you've seen the spells around the manor. It's like that but much stronger. It's hard to explain, but it will definitely give you a new perspective on the world." Blaise had moved over so she could sit next to him.

Her face soon became solemn, knowing she would never actually be able to explore the world for herself, only in passing. She would always be a slave something for Draco to play with until he got bored.

"Hey." Blaise leaned over trying to catch her eye. "Does it scare you?"

Ariana shook her head with a small smile.

"It sounds wonderful." They both smiled at each other for a moment, until there were footsteps on the stairs. Blaise and Ariana both shot up in surprise, Ariana quickly bowing her head. It was Draco, not really noticing what had just occurred.

"Crabbe and Goyle are meeting us at the hotel. It shouldn't take too long to get there. I suppose we'll be there by early afternoon. According to the always paranoid Hazel, we have to travel by broom. The place is too risky to apparate."

"I'm alright with that. I sort of miss flying a broom." Blaise admitted, his mind wandered into a memory as the servant who had carried Draco's luggage bowed and left. "Do you think the slave will go unnoticed?" Blaise asked, pointing at Ariana.

"I made it so my slaves don't wear ridiculous costumes. She'll look like she's help, but not that kind." By the way Draco was explaining, Ariana picked up on that human slaves were frowned upon in the magical world just as much as the regular world. Apart of her grew excited, knowing she might be able to escape, simply telling someone and she would be free. However, she'd have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life, knowing someone-most likely Draco-would come after her.

"Well, no more time for delay. I'm sure my wife is going to try and see me off one more time and frankly, I don't care much to hear it." Blaise made a shooing motion toward the door, signalling for them to go. Ariana grabbed both Blaise and Draco's bag, feeling the heavy weight of both.

The wide front doors open to a crisp clear morning, the sun shining beautifully. Ariana took a deep breath in, loving when she could make it outside.

"Oh! Here." Blaise grabbed Ariana's bag and whispered a spell on it. He then told her to put their bags into it. She thought this sounded ridiculous, but she did what she was told. She was amazed to see that they were fitting perfectly and with ease, despite the larger size of their bags, and the smallness of her own. She threw it on her back, realizing the weight was still sort of there, but it was much less awkward.

"Ariana you'll be riding with me. This broom is made for two people." Draco said grabbing his from the side of the house. Ariana tried to stifle back a laugh; she didn't think they were literal about brooms.

"Yes Master." She climbed onto the back, timidly putting her arms around Draco. She had never had much contact with him outside of what they did when they were alone.

Without even warning her, he took off, causing her to let out a small shriek. Draco let out a silent laugh, the only signal that he was from his body moving.

They flew high above the forests surrounding the Manor. Ariana was shocked at what she saw. She didn't really remember the trip over here so she had no idea what was around. She now knew that his house was smack dab in the middle of a large field of nothing but trees. The view was like that for a long time. Eventually, more and more buildings came into view, along with more people on broomsticks.

A town came appeared eventually that looked modest and timely. There were cobble stone roads filled with people and tiny house-like buildings there were actually stores and businesses.

Ariana so badly wanted to stop at the little town, wanting to explore, but they simply sailed over it. She stifled back a sigh as they continued to wherever they were headed.

**I'm sorry this one took so long. I want to post another for the night but I don't want to rush it and I have school tomorrow. I will hopefully post another one by Saturday night. I apologize if there isn't one by Saturday. That that's the case two new ones will be up on Tuesday night as per usual. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Places, Not So New Treatment**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy nor any other character from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

Ariana stepped off the broom with glee. They had been riding for a very long time and she felt exhausted and strained in almost every muscle. She moved and shook out her body, breathing a sigh of relief. She couldn't wait to get the bag off her aching back.

The town was glowing as hanging candles spread across the road. They seemed to be floating in thin air and dazzled Ariana with the way they made the street shine. People were busy going about, chatting and laughing as they did. The place was much bigger than the ones they had passed. The buildings were larger in size but still had the same structure.

They stepped into a large six story building that read on the top "Hazels' Home." Ariana felt the title to be rather ironic for a hotel but she didn't question it.

"Are all these people wizards?" she felt herself ask aloud.

"Yes they are. Not many know about servants so I expect you to keep your mouth shut. The ones we will be talking with will know however." There was a threat somewhere in Draco's voice and Ariana noted it well in her mind.

The hotel had a lovely cottage feel with very classy red furniture that made it also seem regal. There were a few fire places scattered along the side where people were lounging and chatting.

"Ariana, go sit while we check in. Try not to talk to anybody." He pushed her towards the couches which she obeyed. She took off the bag with relief, setting it on the floor between her legs as she sat.

She let out a huff and felt her eyes trying to close as she waited in the comfy warm lobby.

"Long day?" a voice said. Ariana looked around to see a boy with dark black hair slicked back. His eyes were a bright green and his nose was just a tad too big for his face. He smiled, revealing large straight teeth that shined. His face looked familiar, but Ariana knew she had never seen him given her circumstance.

Ariana simply nodded, turning away from the boy.

"My name is Harold. My brother was murdered by your escort." She turned to him suddenly, a small smirk playing on his face. "His name was Flint. I don't recon you knew 'em?" Ariana shuddered at the thought of him.

"Ariana." Draco's voice came sternly.

"Draco Malfoy. How are you?"

"Well thank you. Yourself?" Draco grabbed Ariana's arm, indicating she should get up. She did so, standing behind Draco. Blaise nudged her.

"Come on Slave. Let's go check into our rooms." Ariana looked over her shoulder to see Draco sitting down to talk to Harold.

"He won't try anything. Too many witnesses." Blaise said like he was stating Harold collected bottle caps.

As they rode up the elevator-to the 31st floor to Ariana's amazement-Blaise kept quiet. She was sure he nodded off once or twice.

When they finally arrived on their floor, Blaise guided her to the end of the hall.

"This is yours and Draco's room." Blaise said, pulling out his wand.

"Our what?" Ariana asked in a panic. Blaise looked at her funny, his wand in mid swoosh.

"Your room." Blaise said slowly. He flicked his wand and a blue haze appeared over the door and then disappeared. "Keeps intruders out who may want to harm Draco, you never know these days. You will be able to get in and out. But only by Draco's command of course. '

'Unfortunetly, I don't have your key but he will be up soon. Just wait here. If anyone speaks to you-" he looked around at that moment and began to quiet his voice. "don't say you are a slave or that Draco is your Master." Ariana nodded one small twitch of her head. Blaise gave a yawn and pulled his suit case out of her bag. He then headed down the hall to his own room.

Ariana let out a large breath and slumped down the wall. She waited what seemed like forever, until someone else opened their door. A beautiful woman around Ariana's age stepped out and headed towards another room closer to Ariana. The woman had short cropped blonde hair and a pixie type face that was sure to make any man drool. She wore an off white, tight fitting, long sleeved sweater that was almost like a short dress. She wore black legging underneath and comfortable looking brown shoes. She had a thin lime green scarf trailing down the front of her sweater. She was very tiny at the waist but carried herself with so much grace it was like she was floating.

"Well what are you doin' down there?" She asked when she saw Ariana.

"Oh, I was just waiting for my-" She stopped to think. "my friend. He has the key to the room." The girl made a mouth movement like she was saying "oh"

"Well, my name is Cora." She stuck out her hand and Ariana took it as she stood up.

"Ariana."

"Who's your friend that you're waiting for?"

"Draco Malfoy." Ariana blushed at saying his name, only ever saying it during intimate times.

"Oh! I know Draco. How did you meet him?" Ariana couldn't figure out what to say. Thankfully, Draco chose than moment to appear. When Draco saw Cora he looked shocked. They exclaimed and embraced for a moment.

"I was just meeting your friend Ariana." Draco looked at Ariana for clues on what she has told her so Ariana shrugged.

"Ah yes. Ariana is a neighbour of mine. I thought I would give her a chance to see Queensly since she's never been her before."

"Oh! That's so sweet of you. You will love the shopping here dear! If Draco won't take you I most certainly will!" She exclaimed leaning on Draco. There were a few more exchanges and then she stepped into the room she was heading to in the first place. Draco's face flushed red for a moment and then he cleared his throat. He unlocked the door and they both stepped in.

The room was large cream was the colour of choice. The walls, carpeting and furniture were all a cream colour with black accents. There was a small kitchen to the left, with a bar instead of a table and there were two doors on the opposite walls. On the far back wall was one large window that gleamed with the candles outside.

Ariana stepped up the two or three stairs at the back of the room to get a better look outside. Despite the night closing in, the streets were still busy.

She then caught herself and realized she was there to serve Draco and turned to go to the kitchen. However, when she turned around, Draco was right there. He reached up and began to undo the buttons of her shirt. Ariana turned around to see if anyone was watching outside.

"The window is enchanted, no one can see in." he bent his head slightly and began to kiss delicately at where her neck and shoulder met. She let out a small noise, knowing Draco picked that spot because it was that spot that always got her to gasp.

Ariana brought her hands up to begin undoing Draco's black button up dress shirt. She kissed sideways just below his ear, inhaling his scent. She let out a sigh as he brought his head up. He smirked and then kissed her softly.

Pretty soon, they were pushing each other's dress shirts off their shoulders. They fell to the floor without a noise. Draco began guiding her-never taking his lips of hers-to the couch closest to them, not wanting to travel all the way to one of the bedrooms. She sat down carefully as he bent over top of her. She unbuckled his pants with ease and felt them slide down his legs. He stepped out of them carefully and began to pull down her pants as well. He managed to also pull off her panties, so only her bra remained.

He began to kiss down her neck and then made his way down to her naval. He kissed the inside of her thighs teasingly. Ariana let out a muffled noise that could only be described as relaxed. He rubbed his first finger delicately over her clit, sending a shiver up her spine and her head to fall back on the couch. He then moved his fingers down slowly to her entrance and slid his first two fingers in her. She let out a gasp as he also pressed his tongue against her clit.

He began moving in a rhythm so wonderful to her, she would never get used to the feeling. She was starting to feel that golden rush when there was a knock on the door. Ariana sighed in defeat as Draco stopped what he was doing with a growl.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom love." He handed her the discarded clothes and kissed her on the cheek quickly. She got up from the couch and walked as steadily as she could to one of the bedrooms, despite being naked.

She closed the door, leaving a tense Draco. He loved seeing her walk away practically naked, seeing the sway in her hips and…he quickly snapped to it, grabbing one of the bath robes folded neatly on one of the couches and wrapping it around himself. He spied through the peephole to see Wormtail.

Draco looked back to see that Ariana's door was closed which was good for he didn't want her anywhere near him.

He opened the door but stood on the threshold.

"Yes?"

"Draco. Master says the meeting will be tomorrow at noon around the-"

"I know where it is. Don't go sputtering it about yah oaf." Wormtail shuddered in fear and bowed in a type of nod. Without another word Wormtail left to who knows where. Draco slammed the door with impatience.

Ariana heard the muttering of voices as she unhooked her bra and folded it into one of the drawers. She began to turn down the sheets when Draco came into the room quietly. He drank her body in, forgetting entirely about the recent encounter.

Ariana smiled timidly at him and sat modestly on the bed. There was no point in hiding her body for Draco would simply uncover it again. He undid his robe and let it fall from his hands. He did the same with his boxers and then crawled onto the bed. Ariana glanced down every now and then to see something that always excited her.

He began to push her down on the bed so he could continue where he left off.

"Draco, I want to do something for you." She whispered in the darkness, kissing his lips softly. He was taken aback by her abruptness but felt a twinge of something that shuddered all the way to his shaft. It throbbed once at the thought and then he had an idea.

He positioned her in the centre of the bed with her legs spread apart as she balanced on her knees. He slid underneath her carefully, his head right under her and his body face the same way she was leaning. She seemed to understand what to do and balanced herself over top of him. She found his shaft in no time and positioned herself over it. Just as she was about to start, his tongue darted out onto her clit. She let out a moan as she slid her mouth over him, sending a vibration through him. This caused him to moan and the same vibration waved through her. She felt like she was connected to him in a whole new way as they continued to pleasure each other in a way she never even dreamed they would.

She moved up and down faster and smoother the longer they went. The more intensity she felt with his tongue the more intense she became. Every now and then he would stop and go just a tad slower, moving in small neat circles. He put her entire clit into his mouth a sucked lightly, a loud noise echoed through the room, Ariana never realizing it was her own voice.

He grasped onto her back and would scratch lightly, sending shivers up her spine. She licked the tip of his penis hungrily moving her lips along it, kissing it, licking it up and down with no real rhythm, causing Draco to buck his hips in intensity. He felt so many thoughts rush to his head but none were coherent enough to say. Finally, he felt his release and the only thing he could say was her name.

He had stopped in the midst of his orgasm, making Ariana moan in disappointment at not being able to finish. When he was able to bring his strength back up he quickly flipped them over so he was on top and moved so quickly, Ariana could barely think before his mouth began working on her again so his face was facing towards her again.

She grasped the sheets with all her might wrinkling them and pulling the whole bed apart. She let out noise after noise, unsure of how loud she was being.

Draco felt his head spin with all the noises she was making, loving that he could make her so vulnerable to him and knowing she would practically beg for this orgasm. As these thoughts processed in his mind, her body began to twitch and her clit throbbed. And her body tensed up up up. And then came crashing back down. She let out one long final moan as he gave his last few licks. He then kissed up her body until he was at her neck.

"I still want to enter you tonight. Think you will be up to it?" He asked quietly, his breath on her neck sending quick shivers all over her body.

"Just give me a moment." She said breathlessly. Draco laughed quietly, willing to give all the time she needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Changing**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy nor any other characters from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling. **

_Be back around 5._

_-D_

Ariana held the note in her hand, wanting nothing more than to crumple it up and throw it in the garbage. She never forgot that she was a slave, but a part of her-if she was being honest with herself, then all of her-was hoping Draco would open up or even see a bit more than just that. As far as she knew, he wasn't with anyone else and maybe it wasn't so strange to be with a servant the way his friends and colleagues behaved. Especially since she was a wizard.

She simply sighed and got ready for the day. She made the bed and ate breakfast-there was food in the fridge to Ariana's amazement. After a while of tip toeing around, unsure of what to so, she decided she would explore the hotel. If Draco and the rest of his usual people were out at some meeting, she could surely walk around the hotel without getting in trouble.

She found the spare key to the room on one of the tables and stuffed it in the pocket of her dress shirt. As usual, she was in her plain white dress shirt and a black pencil skirt just above the knees. She had tied her hair up in its usual ponytail and headed out down the hall.

As she made her way down the elevator, Ariana was curious as to why Draco hadn't taken her along to the meeting. Considering she was there to serve, he wasn't giving her much to serve to. A thought then struck her: maybe he just used that as an excuse so he could bring her. She perked up at this thought and a smile played on her lips as the elevator doors opened to the main lobby.

The lobby was much less busy at this time. Most people had headed off to where they needed to be, and people were either waiting for rides, or to be lead up to their room. Ariana noticed the girl Cora from yesterday sitting at a table drinking a coffee. She managed to catch her eye and they waved simultaneously.

Cora wore a dark green tank top over a beige tank top with a long necklace. Ariana could see she still wore her leggings and shoes and she had a beanie beret the same colour as her green tank top. Cora was definitely an earth toned kind of woman.

"How are you this morning?" Cora asked as Ariana sat down across from her. Cora was reading a newspaper that had pictures moving on it.

"I'm well. Draco has gone out so I'm just exploring the hotel. How are you?"

"Oh, brilliant as always. I was just about to go out shopping. Did you want to come? I could always use a second opinion. The wizard ball for Queensly is happening tonight. It's the town's birthday if it can even have one. I recon you and Draco are goin'?" Ariana processed all the information Cora gave her in that short amount of time.

"Yes, I would love to come along." She just had to keep track of the time very carefully. "And no, I didn't even know there was a ball."

"How could you not? It's everywhere in the paper! Being that this is the first wizards only town in Europe." Cora slid the paper over to Ariana. She looked more carefully at it to see the headline read _Queensly in Riches! _There was a simple snap shot of Queensly's main road, with people hustling and bustling down the roads. The town didn't seem that big at all, but Ariana didn't question it, and didn't have very many towns to compare it to.

"Oh, just been preoccupied is all." Ariana said lamely. Cora simply shrugged, and then they got up to be on their way.

Ariana was fascinated by everything going on around the streets as they walked through the town. There were peddlers, dancers, performers, it was like a theme park the way it ran.

"Big tourist attraction this town is." Cora said excitedly as they passed by a man who was selling necklaces with tiny little cages on them, with the tiniest blue birds twittering away inside.

"Don't worry, it's just a spell. As soon as you take the necklace home, the bird turns into a small blue stone." Cora's voice sounded bitter. Ariana wondered if she was talking from experience.

"Here we are. One of my absolute favourites!" The building Cora pointed to hardly stuck out from any of the others. The sign read "Wendy's Wardrobe."

"People like to just name things after themselves huh?" Ariana asked, remembering the name of their hotel. Considering this place was supposed to be so famous, their names weren't that fancy or elaborate.

"It's from the original people who found this town. The oldest most famous buildings are all like that here." As they stepped over the threshold, Ariana got the feeling of some powerful magic. From the outside, the building was quant and plain. On the inside, it grew into a whole different world of vibrant colours, moving stairwells, and clothes flying and floating everywhere.

"Much more convenient than having to put them all back yourself." Cora said as they went up a flight of stairs.

"Cora!" one of the employees of the store exclaimed when they approached.

"Georgia! This is my new friend Ariana." Georgia shared her smile over to Ariana, but it soon faded when she saw her wardrobe. Georgia was a small frail woman in her early fifties. Her dark curly hair was beginning to grey, and her pointed black glasses were sliding down her nose. Her face seemed too busy with thin wide lips, a long pointed nose and large hazel eyes.

"Honey, you look lovely and all, but don't you want to live a little?" Georgia touched Ariana's arm in a comforting way, looking at her outfit up and down with not much interest to it.

"Huh?"

"She's saying your clothes are a little…proper." Cora tried to say nicely. Ariana blushed, never really getting to choose her own clothes. "If you're up to it, I would gladly treat you to a makeover?" Cora seemed to radiate in excitement.

"Oh. I couldn't put you out like that. I'm fine."

"Nonsense! Besides, if you want to impress Draco, it's a good place to start!" Cora nudged her arm a little.

"We ar-"

"Don't even try and deny it. I can see the way you look at him. And I can see the way he looks at you. Now, not another word. It's no trouble."

After a lot of measuring and trying on, and twirling, Ariana had herself a complete new wardrobe. She could feel herself grinning the whole time, feeling like she was normal again.

She left the store wearing a pink dress that came to just above her knees. The neckline was sweetheart with two finger width straps. A band ran just under the bust and tied at the back into a bow. She wore modest light pink flats and tiny pearl earrings. Ariana wasn't sure how she felt actually having part of her chest showing, but when she shared this concern, Cora simply winked at her.

She also had about ten shopping bags. Cora pulled out her wand and tapped the bags, they disappeared into thin air, and Ariana guessed they had appeared somewhere in her room back at the hotel.

They made one more stop at a place strictly for formal wear. They got back to the hotel by the late afternoon and were sipping tea in the lobby lounge.

"Oh, here comes Draco." Cora said excitedly. Ariana's face flushed with colour. She knew she shouldn't have been out, and fear struck her as hard as she was sure the beating would. She stood up with Cora, trying not to fidget.

"Cora, so nice to see you as always."

"Likewise Blaise." Cora said excitedly. Blaise looked over at Ariana and had to do a double take. His eyes seemed to glaze over in a way.

"I took Ariana out for a little a while; I thought I would spruce her up a bit. What do you think?"

Everyone seemed to stare in silence for a moment.

"Wow Ariana, you look fantastic!" Blaise exclaimed. Ariana smiled and then looked over at Draco. His eyes seemed even more glazed over than Blaise's.

"You look uh…good." He said swallowing with all his might. Cora sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Typical Draco, never easy to say something nice is it?" He glared at her for a moment and then the three of them made their way back up to their rooms, leaving Cora by herself. Ariana thanked her one more time before they left.

As soon as they entered their hotel room, and Ariana closed the door, Draco slammed her against it. His eyes were filled with rage and frustration. She felt her heart racing, and her breathing become shallow in fear. As her gasping in panic filled the room, Draco's face softened. His eyebrows drew up a bit, his mouth opened in a bit of shock, and his eyes seemed sad. He looked frightened. He pulled away from her and stepped away, running a hand through his hair.

His mind raced through the meeting he had had earlier. Voldemort was planning on finally going after Harry Potter-like he hadn't said that a million times. He had hoped Harry would show up at the ball tonight with his friends. Draco was to be there to let them know if he showed up, along with Blaise. Not one of the most thought out plans, but it was enough to make a statement.

He then thought about the fear he had just struck into Ariana, and how he hated seeing he had caused it. He looked at Ariana who simply stared back.

"Ariana, will you go to the ball with me tonight?"

"Yes Master." Ariana said shakily. She went to walk passed him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes which were filled with curiosity. He felt the words in his mouth which hung open ready to say something.

"As my date?" He darted his eyes away for a moment and then looked back. Her eyes looked back and forth into his. She was trying to find something, but he wasn't sure what. All he wanted was her by his side and this was his opportunity for that. That must have been what she was trying to find, for she smiled so bright, Draco felt his heart racing.

He smiled back just as wide and pulled her in to kiss her.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, his voice breathy from their long embrace.

"Thank you." Was all she could think of to say.

**I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter, but it's mainly a set up-as you can probably tell-for the next one. The next one will be up by Tuesday night for sure! Because it's the long weekend and all (I live in Canada so Monday is Thanksgiving), I'm hoping to get in more writing time. Thank you for reading, commenting, and adding me to your alert/favourites. It's the best part of my day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Confessions and Relations**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy nor any other characters or locations from the Harry Potter series. They belong to Draco Malfoy.**

Ariana stood in her bathroom, unsure what to think of the person staring right back at her in the mirror. She had gone my Cora's room only minutes ago so Cora could do Ariana's hair and makeup. The night of the ball was closing in and Ariana had yet to step into her dress. Instead, she simply looked at herself.

She had never worn this much makeup or done this much to her hair before. Most of her hair had been gathered to the back of her head and slightly pinned up. Her hair fell in neat curls and some of it slung over her shoulder to the front. A flower was pinned at the side of the gathering. Her makeup was pink and had light sparkles surrounding her eyes.

She finally took a breath and pulled her dress off it's hanger. Her dress was strapless and floor length. It was jet black silk. The top layer was a light sparkle that would shine beautifully whenever she would turn or move. She zipped it up carefully and slid into her black stappy high heels. She grabbed her small silver clutch and took one last look in the mirror.

It was now or never.

Ariana stepped out of the bathroom and then out of the bedroom. She discovered a pacing Draco who looked wonderful in a simple black tux with a dark green silk tie. He quickly looked up when he heard Ariana enter the room.

"Oh…" Was the only word his mouth could really form. Ariana felt herself blush as he stood there staring at her. "You look…incredible." His voice was hardly audible as he took a step toward her.

"Thank you. You look amazing too." Draco grinned at her, blushing a little himself. He held out his arm for her to take and they made their way down to the lobby.

Blaise and Cora were waiting for them. Blaise had decided to take Cora since his wife was not in town. Cora had obliged excited to have a date. Cora was in fine form in her deep blue silk handkerchief dress. Her hair was in her usual style with a small rhinestone clip on the side in the shape of a bow. She wore an array of silver bangles and a small silver chain around her neck with a big diamond hanging humbly in the center of her sternum.

Blaise wore a black tux with a deep plum coloured dress shirt underneath that looked surprisingly handsome on him. A grin touched his face widely as he saw Ariana and Draco approaching.

"Wow sl-Ariana. You clean up well." Ariana smiled at Blaise's almost slip up in front of Cora.

As they walked arm in arm with their dates down the busy electric city, Draco and Blaise seemed to be staring at Ariana the entire walk.

The ball was just down the street from the hotel and the night life of the town was too beautiful to miss to take a car. Lights seemed to be blinking every which way, people were flying, performing tricks, dancing, music seemed to be coming from everywhere. People were dressed up beautifully for the ball while others wore more casual clothing and were just celebrating among the streets.

After being checked at the door, the tiny group shuffled into the large white marbled building. Ariana felt dismay from leaving the thrilling streets, but that dismay soon disappeared as they entered the main ballroom. She couldn't believe her eyes at the site of the room.

The entire room at been enchanted to look like you were standing on clouds in the sky. The stage where a band was setting up looked like higher up clouds, as did the bar and lounge area up the clouded staircase. The "sky" was a mix of purple and pinks like the sun was setting. There was no actual sun to see for that would surely blind everyone when seeing it.

Once she was done gawking at the set up, she noticed the people, and they were all staring at her. She thought it was either because no one knew who she was, or because she was with Draco.

"They're staring because they think you look gorgeous." Draco whispered to her, as if he was reading her mind. She turned to him, and he was smiling wonderfully at her.

"Care to dance?" He asked, taking her hand. She simply nodded and let him lead the way. The band was playing away and Draco lead her through the steps of some less complicated dances. She felt herself laughing and smiling as they twirled and danced for a long time.

After a while, she felt herself grow thirsty and tired.

"You go get a drink, I just have to say hello to some people and I will meet you there." Ariana smiled and nodded. He kissed her cheek lightly and let go of her hands.

She found the bar where beverages were being served and was drinking a rather odd looking drink that tasted delicious.

As she watched the people come and go around the bar and dance below, a man approached her no older than herself.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked very close to her ear. The place was loud but she didn't think he needed to be that close to ask her a question.

"Very much so. Yourself?"

"I am…indeed enjoying myself." He said eyeing her in an odd way. "You are quite beautiful, you definitely made my brother and my heart skip a beat when you came in." He winked at her in a way that made her laugh. He leaned against the bar and even as he did, he towered over her. His hair was a flaming red tussle, and his face was very oval and defined.

"Fred Weasley." He said extending his hand.

"Ariana." She took his hand and he brought it up to his lips to kiss. She felt her other hand being raised and kissed as well. She turned to see a duplicate. She looked back and forth, worried someone had slipped something in her drink, for she was seeing two.

"George Weasley." The duplicate said. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Why is it whenever I find a girl, you swoop in and ruin my chances?"

"Ruin your chances? I saw her first." They began to lightly spat back and forth, making Ariana giggle.

"Now now Weasleys. Not making a very good impression are we?" Blaise's voice came from behind Ariana, making her jump. He put a hand on her waist, signalling that she was off limits, even if it wasn't by him.

"I knew she was too pretty to be true." George muttered to Fred.

"Maybe in another life time Gorgeous." Fred kissed her hand again and the twins walked off somewhere, giving Blaise one dirty look before they left.

"How are you enjoying the wizarding life?" Blaise asked her.

"It's brilliant! I could never imagine such a wonderful place!" Ariana exclaimed as she looked around. The sky had darkened since they first got there and it was now a very dark purple.

"Shall we go wait in the lounge area?" Ariana nodded and they stepped through all the people to the quieter but still a little loud lounge area. This area was filled with large red donut shaped couches with a table in the centre. Curtains hung all around each individual one and they were all up against a 'wall' of clouds. These curtains were enchanted to shield the going ons in the separate donut couches. You could see people talking in some, but others had a barrier of white lace looking cloud surrounding it. Muffles of sounds could be heard that made Ariana blush in knowing what was going on behind them. Blaise smirked as he saw her blush.

"You're very innocent Ariana." Was all he said.

They finally found an empty area and Ariana set her drink down on the table.

"Draco and I have some business to discuss when he gets here." Blaise was practically bouncing off his seat in anticipation. Ariana wondered where Cora was and if she was having a good time. She wasn't sure she really needed to hear about their boring business. She was hoping to have some more fun.

"You know Ariana," She jumped, seeing that Blaise had moved closer. "You really do look lovely." Ariana could smell the smallest hint of alcohol on his breath.

"Thank you." She said timidly. He brought up one of his hands and traced his finger from her cheek all the way down her arm. Goosebumps hit her skin in worry.

"I can make you feel good Ariana. I can change the way you see things. Especially the way you see me, and other men possibly. You may not know much now, but I can show you a lot." He was muttering a lot about nothing it seemed like and he only inched closer. He finally grabbed her face and kissed her forcibly.

She shrieked a small muffled noise and pushed him off.

"Blaise! Stop!" She screamed. He flicked his wrist and the curtains closed instantly and he was on her again. "Enough! Stop!" she screamed, but it was to no avail. He pushed her down onto the couch so he was lying on top of her.

"You smell amazing." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Blaise, you're married. Please stop. I don't want to do this." She said forcefully, hoping he would reach some epiphany. He didn't.

He kissed her neck, her chest, her lips over and over until finally, Ariana squirmed free. She got up and yanked the curtains back ready to flee, only to step right into Draco. He took in her swollen lips and reddened neck.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked sounding surprised more than anything.

"Oh come on Draco you know how we are. Can you please tell her I mean no harm? This one is a lot more resistant than we're used to." Ariana looked from Blaise to Draco. She recalled some of the other servants claiming they had been with Blaise. She realized now that those girls were telling the truth. She remembered others saying they had been with Draco…and that's when she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't help herself; she felt a rage bubble up in her. What if Draco had been with the others? What if she was just another play thing? She wanted it to stop. She didn't want this servant life anymore.

A look of rage and jealousy passed across Draco's face, as if he was blaming Ariana for what had just happened. Without thinking, she slapped Draco hard across the face.

"You two can fuck as many servants as you want, but you are through fucking with me." She said coldly into his stunned eyes. She stormed past him and made her way down the stairs to the dance floor. People tried smiling at her, and even approaching her, but as soon as they saw the look on her face, they seemed to back off.

"Ariana! So nice to see you!" She turned to see Harold attempting to talk to her. She nodded and kept going. He grabbed her wrist.

"Hey now slave. That's no way to treat someone. Especially when you're fucking your master." He smirked and revealed his toothy grin. "I can't say I blame him."

She ripped her wrist out of his hand and continued to the doors.

"Ariana!" She heard her name again and she looked around exasperated. It was Cora.

"Please, not now. I need to go."

"Why? You should stay." Cora looked at her with concern in her eyes.

Ariana didn't say a thing and simply turned to leave. Cora grabbed Ariana's wrist and pulled her close, her wand pointed and digging into her hip.

"No Ariana. Stay." Cora's eyes were now fixed in a way Ariana could not describe. All concern and kindness had drained from them like they were never there to begin with.

"What are you doing?" She felt rage build in her, unsure of what to do.

"What _you_ are going to do is act as normal as possible and follow m-"

"Change of plans Cora, act now." Came a voice. Ariana turned to see Harold. He held his wand at his side and jutted it into Ariana's side as well.

"Why? People will notice." Cora said as quietly as she could. No one _seemed_ to notice the exchange off to the side of the dance floor. No one could see the iron grasp Cora had on Ariana's arm. They just looked like they were all talking about a serious topic.

"Not in a moment. Harry Potter is here…and Voldemort knows. I heard Blaise talking about it earlier. He's quite daft when he's drunk."

"_Only_ when he's drunk?" Cora was practically spitting with how she was referring to him.

"What are you going to do with me?" Ariana asked coldly, staring right into Harold's eyes.

"Things you will probably not want to remember sweetheart. You can thank your master for that."

After that, everything seemed to happen at once.

Just as Ariana struggled, screams began to emit around the room. Glass broke and hooded figures appeared at the entrance. Green and red light emitted from their wands, sending people through the air. People almost instantly began to fight back and the hooded figures turned into smoke, flinging about the room and casting spells everywhere.

"Quick, we have to move." They began shoving her this way and that and she struggled to get free. They were heading toward a cloud that looked somewhat like a door as their wands poked more harshly into her back.

"WAIT STOP!" A loud voice of thunder shouted in their direction. Ariana turned to see Draco fighting his way over to the three of them. Ariana tried to get free to run for it. She was scared of what was going to happen, she felt sorry for yelling at Draco, she panicked for the people and the battle that seemed to have erupted. Just as she felt like she was about to get free, a jolt went through her body, and then she felt her mind fall to darkness.

"What did you do that for?" Harold shouted as he caught Ariana's unconscious body.

"She was about to get free and Draco is right there!" Without going any further to the door, they began to spin quickly so they could apparate.

Draco felt a large twinge of fear as he saw them apparating.

"NO!" he screamed, but it was too late, they were gone with a faint _crack! _among the now raging war. He felt rage and remorse rush through his body. After Voldemort had killed Harry-or even if he didn't Draco found himself thinking-he was going to ask Ariana if she wanted to be with him as a relationship. He wanted to try something real with her, something they didn't need to hide. Something he could call his own.

His dreams seemed to wipe from his mind as he stood there in shock, not knowing where they had taken Ariana.

In that same moment, he realized he was going to stop at nothing to find her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A World Worse Than Death**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy nor any other character or place from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

"Honestly, how long are you going to be mad at me? We should be celebrating! The basterd is dead! We can do whatever we want now." Blaise entered Draco's hotel room after him, yanking on his tie. Draco turned to Blaise and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against the door.

"You fucking touched her. That's what you did."

"Who? Ariana? I'm sorry! I didn't know you had feelings for her! I'll back off okay? Where is she anyway?" Blaise had raised his hands in innocence, but his mind was still drunk at the thought of freedom. Draco released him and backed up.

"That git Harold took her. Did you know he was with Cora? Turns out they were here for me the whole time. I don't know if their intention was to take Ariana originally or maybe someone else close to me. Wait-" Draco stopped to look at Blaise. "You don't care that I like Ariana?"

"Draco, I always knew you were never going to wind up with someone your parents would approve of. I'm just surprised to see it's a muggle."

"She's not a muggle. She's a witch. A mudblood but, when my father found her he discovered she was a witch who never knew it." Blaise seemed taken aback by this news, but then his face became serious.

"So, how are we going to find her?" Draco felt his heart swell slightly, knowing his friend actually was going to be a true friend. He put a hand on his shoulder in a way of saying thanks and they began to think of where they could find her.

Ariana's eyes fluttered open, heavy from a deep sleep. She felt coldness touch her skin and a shiver erupt through her body. She looked around groggily to see she was in some sort of sitting room. It seemed well furnished and kept, but it felt dark and gruesome none the less.

Ariana went to sit up on the couch she was on, to find she couldn't go any farther than that, for her hands were chained to the couch. She pulled on them hard and tried to slip her tiny hands through the cuffs, but it was no use.

Another shiver went through her skin at the coldness of the room and she tried to huddle herself together.

The room was silent and the only noise came from her own heartbeat and breathing.

After what seemed like hours of just sitting there attempting to get free, someone finally came through the door. It was Cora. She dressed much more clad than usual. She was wearing a black dress that dipped so low it went past her chest and stopped just above her belly button. It was practically backless except a chain that went across her mid back to hold the top part together. The actual skirt part of it didn't go very far down.

"Oh good, you're awake. Harold will be thrilled." She slumped into the couch across from her, looking rather bored.

"Why are you doing this?" Ariana almost jumped at the sound of her own voice.

"Oh please. Draco killed Flint, and Harold knows it was over you. He always knew Flint was too pushy with women and he would eventually pay for it, but that doesn't mean he's not going to get some justice. I'm Harold's fiancée. It should be fun to see what he's capable of." Ariana practically gagged over Cora's sudden blood lust. It was sickening to think this girl had been so sweet not twenty four hours ago, if it even was yesterday.

Ariana held back any tears she felt like crying and realized she needed to keep herself together if she had any hope of escaping. If anything, now was the best opportunity. Cora hadn't told Harold she was awake yet and maybe she could somehow get out of the cuffs and clock out Cora. All of this was brilliant in Ariana's mind but she had no idea how to make it happen.

That's when Harold walked in.

"Good morning!" He closed the door behind him and looked at Ariana. "Sleep well?"

"Go to hell." She said back coldly.

"Oh I bet you would love that." He said, patting Cora's shoulder as he passed. She got up easily and leaned against the door, smirking the whole time.

He came over and sat next to Ariana, who inched away as far as she could.

"I'm sorry about the chains darling. But who knows how you'll behave. But hey, there is some good news to give you. You will be happy to know Draco is fine and I'm sure he is looking for you. His little slave needs to be saved doesn't she? I can't promise that he'll be fine for long, once he comes to find you." Harold smiled at his plan, which he seemed to think was flawless.

Ariana smiled right back, laughing right in his face.

"You're plan sucks. Draco isn't looking for me. Just before you so annoyingly captured me I just happened to slap him across the face and tell him I was through working for him. He thinks I'm out of his life and probably thought I was going with you willingly." Ariana knew parts of what she said weren't true. Draco knew good and well she had been captured, but she knew he wouldn't be looking for her after everything that happened. Harold's face was wiped clean of all smugness. He stormed out of the room and grabbed Cora's arm as he did, dragging her out with him.

Draco stormed through the front hall of his house, dropping his bag in the middle of the floor along with his broom. It had been two days since the incident at the ball, and Draco had lost all traces possible in the town to find her, so he had to think of another way.

"Draco." Came a quiet but familiar voice. He turned to see his father standing there; he hadn't even seen him when he walked in. His father still looked frail and shaken as he had for the past few years, but he seemed happier.

"Not now Father."

"But Draco, he's dead."

"Yes, Voldemort is dead. Which means I'm not following what you or any of the other death eaters say anymore. The rest of you are too daft to take over what he wanted and right now, I have bigger things to worry about." He turned to go up the stairs, leaving his father behind.

"Is this about your slave?" Draco stopped, but didn't turn around. "I know she's missing. I saw her disappear with that boy and girl. Does she know things she shouldn't? Could she tell them?" He asked in panic.

Draco sighed, realizing his father would never come to the right conclusion. He turned to him.

"Go home to Mother. She needs you. You have a free life together, keep her safe." He then ran up the stairs without another word. He burst into his office to see a strange owl flying away just as he entered. There was an envelope waiting on his desk, and he recognized it as one that talks when you open it. He took a deep breath, realizing where it was from and opened it carefully.

Ariana pulled harshly on the chains, attempting to rip them out of Harold's grasp, but it was no use. He simply pulled back in anger and she fell to the ground, scraping her dress and her knees. He kept pulling despite her falling to the ground, and she tried getting up as quickly as she could.

"We'll see how much Draco cares. Either way Cora, you will enjoy yourself I'm sure." Cora smiled brightly in pure delight and walked slightly in front of them both.

"Oh darling, I was so hoping for a day like this!" Ariana's stomach turned in anxiety, fear struck her about Cora and her seemingly sadistic ways.

They finally came to a door down the dark hallway, to a room that was so dimly lit, Ariana could hardly see. There was a bed pressed up against the decaying brick wall, along with a shelf and table on the other side of the bed. Chains hung from the ceiling, and odd tools were on the table. There was also an envelope and parchment. He hooked her chains onto the ones dangling from the ceiling, and her arms were now suspended above her head.

Cora yanked the pins and elastics from Ariana's hair, pulling out chunks of her hair as she did. Her hair hung in slight curls on the back of her head, a headache forming from the yanking. Cora threw them on the ground and stood in front of Ariana.

"She really is beautiful. I can see why Draco wanted her more than once." Cora said, rubbing a hand over Ariana's cheek. She yanked her face away, staring coldly at Cora.

Harold was organizing things on the table that was just out of Ariana's site. When she turned to look back at Cora, she slapped her hard across the face. Ariana felt the sting in her face as she turned to look back, but when she did, Cora slapped her even harder. A small shriek emitted from her mouth.

"Okay, the parchment is set." Harold said from the table.

"So we can start?"

"Yes." And with that, Cora punched Ariana in the stomach. She let out a gurgled sort of noise and a moan of pain. Her head slumped forward as she tried to curl herself forward. Harold came forward with something in his hand that glinted in the small light. He held it up so Cora and Ariana could see.

"Infused with my own little creation." He said proudly holding a knife. He grabbed for Ariana's arm and she tried to struggle out of his grip. It was to no avail and he dug the knife into her upper arm, tracing a large line down it. The moment the blade hit her skin, the cut began to burn in an almost unimaginable way. Ariana felt her scream echo off the walls and ring her own ears. She also heard Cora let out an excited squeak.

"Do it again." She said when he was finished with that cut, and he went to the next arm. She couldn't help scream with every cut he dug into her skin. The pain from his 'creation' burned with such fury she thought whatever he cut was going to disintegrate her skin and her body would simply fall apart. Sweat formed on her forehead and along her spine. He had cut her arms, part of her leg and right through her dress onto her one hip. Her throat stung from the constant screaming and now she gasped for air, a sigh of relief fell into her gasps when he put the bloody knife down.

Cora turned to Harold and kissed him heavily and deeply on the lips. He kissed her just as forcibly.

Ariana felt her blood trickling down her body with her sweat, and hitting the floor with sickening speed.

After they were done kissing, Cora pulled a large comfortable looking chair from the corner of the room and sat in it facing the bed.

Harold unchained her from the ceiling and dragged her over to the bed.

"No." Ariana felt herself mumble. They ignored her and he now changed her wrists to the top of the bed. She tried kicking him with what energy she had. He grabbed one of her legs and pressed his thumb into one of her cuts, making her scream aloud again. He used that opportunity to change her legs to either side of the bed. She tried pulling, on them, but they were just as tight as the ones on her wrists. He grabbed at the bottom of her dress and began ripping it.

"Stop." Ariana said coldly. But he didn't, he just kept ripping. "Stop RIGHT NOW!" She screamed as he gave one last long rip and her dress was in half. He ripped the now long piece of fabric off her body so she was now in her underwear. Her scream was loud and she could tell it was hurting his ears as he flinched. He began to rip at her panties when Ariana heard a moan. She looked over to see that Cora was beginning to touch herself at what she saw.

Ariana quickly looked the other way, a tear trickling down her face. Cora was going to watch her fiancée rape her, and she was going to like it.

Harold gave one last pull on her bra and she was left there naked, the only thing covering her was her own blood. Ariana shut her legs as closed as she could.

"No." She kept repeating louder and louder as he started to undo his own pants and prying her legs apart. She was screaming it so loud Harold slapped her across the face. But she didn't stop.

He then positioned himself over her and pushed into her with such force and such determination, Ariana let out the loudest scream she had ever screamed. A loud moan came from Cora at the same time, which made Ariana want to keep screaming so she could drown her out along with Harold's moans. And that's what she did.

Eventually, her voice began to falter, and her cuts were aching so much along with Harold's harsh thrusts that she could no longer fight. She simply took it in silence, tears falling from her face in defeat. Whimpers escaped her lips and she bit her lip to stop them. She kept her eyes closed, never wanting to see Harold's face. Cora let out a screech as she let off her own orgasm. Then it was Harold's turn. He let out one long moan of relief and he pulled out of her, soaking her in his fluids. She let out a gurgle of disgust as she felt it touch her skin.

He got off of her and did his pants up. Cora got up as well, straightening out her dress. She kissed Harold again deeply and then went over to the table where the parchment was.

"I think Draco will quite enjoy this little soundtrack. Especially your parts Ariana." Cora said happily as she folded the papers and stuck them in an envelope.

"Send them straight away; I want them to arrive before he gets home." Harold said breathily.

After that, they left the room, leaving Ariana just the way she was. Her voice was no longer audible and she couldn't even bring herself to cry. She felt numb as she looked up at the ceiling, not knowing if she was ever going to escape, or even if she wanted to live any longer.

Blaise ran to Draco's office as fast as he could, hearing the screams of pure torcher. He burst through the door to see Draco standing there, breathing heavy and panicked, his eyes stunned with fear. There was a black envelope floating in the centre of the room emitting the screams. There was also moaning of a man and a woman. Blaise clued in on exactly what it was and whipped out his wand.

"_Incendio_!" and the envelope went up in flames and disappeared into nothing. Draco simply stared in complete shock.

"Sick basterd." Blaise mumbled.

"I didn't know." Draco whispered. "I didn't know what it was. I should have followed the owl I should have…done something." His voice cracked and wobbled.

"Draco." Blaise said concerned.

"I didn't do ANYTHING!" Tears flung from his eyes as he grabbed his desk chair and threw it at the window, shattering it completely. Pieces came flying down and cut Draco slightly on his face and arms. He gripped at his hair in frustration as Blaise shielded himself from the flying glass. He stood there, waiting for Draco to calm down.

"We have to find her. And when we do, I am going to kill Harold with my own hands. I won't need magic for that I am going to do with him." His voice was as cold as ice and rippled across the room in the most terrifying way. Blaise stood next to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her Draco." Was all he could think of to say. Draco had never been so cold or serious about anything in all the time Blaise had known him, and he was determined to help.


	13. Chapter 13

**Breaking Habit**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy nor any other characters or locations from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

**NOTE: This chapte****r is to Apocolips, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, HermioneandMarcus, and bosnianbeauty. For saying 'please.' [From Chapter 12]**

**If there are any serious grammatical errors, I will be fixing them soon. I apologize for them.**

The room was dark, damp and just below ground level. One single slat of a window was held in the far corner, shedding in a tiny strip of moonlight.

Ariana's pale legs shone in the small strip, revealing crimson cuts, some fresh, some scabbing over. Most were unable to heal and were swollen and purple. Ariana looked onward, not really focusing on anything, her face had become a frozen statue, only coming alive when there was pain involved. Lately, she had even stopped reacting to the pain. Everything hurt, but nothing as much as a few days ago.

Harold had made a polyjuice potion to look like Draco. Ariana's heart had filled with absolute relief and broke down crying in pure happiness when she saw him. She hugged him and felt herself kiss him everywhere on his neck as they embraced. Things turned for the worst when "Draco" began undoing her clothes. It was at that moment, Ariana discovered it wasn't him. She cried as she saw "Draco's" face and any hope she had had to be rescued vanished after that day.

She knew she wouldn't be rescued, she was on her own. And she wasn't giving up; she was going to get out.

...

"Draco, look at this." Blaise said as he entered Draco's office. Draco seldom left his office now, awaiting some type of letter. None had come in the past two weeks since she had been captured, and Draco was running out of ways to find her. Everything he tried came to a dead end. He snapped out of it when he saw Blaise come in with a few pieces of parchment. "It's letters from Flint a few years ago. Remember when his parents died? He went off with his brother to sell their parents several homes?" Draco nodded. "Well, Flint wrote to you from each place, describing the place to see if you wanted to buy it. I remember I got one too. It was when we were first getting our own places."

"What is your point Blaise?"

Blaise sighed in frustration.

"Don't you see? What if they never sold all the places? What if Harold kept a few of them? It's worth a go don't you think?" Draco snatched the parchments from Blaise and sifted through them.

"There's so many." His voice sunk as he did into his chair.

"Yes, but better than thinking about them being anywhere in the world." Draco nodded and began to write out the places on a fresh piece of parchment.

...

The cellar door opened with a loud screech and Cora stepped in. She unhooked Ariana's chains from the floor wordlessly and began pulling her along. Ariana simply went with her. Normally, Cora seldom carried her for Ariana could over power her. But she found she barely had the strength to stand as she slowly limped along with Cora.

They entered Harold's bedroom which was set up quite elegantly for such a dark place. Cora shoved Ariana onto the bed, knowing she couldn't go anywhere fast.

Cora crawled on top of Ariana, a knife in her hand.

"If you stay quiet, I won't hurt you and maybe I'll even let you have a shower. We're going to surprise Harold when he comes home. He'll certainly need one after the day he's been having." Ariana tried not to laugh at her statement.

Cora threw her dress off so a vibrant red lace bra was showing. She then looked at Ariana with some digust.

"You know, he's not going to enjoy it with you looking like this." Cora yanked on the chains and brought her to the washroom where she shoved her under the shower.

Ariana flinched as the hot water touched her wounds. The water ran dark and crimson. Cora began stripping Ariana of her filthy clothes so she was there naked. She came back with a silk nightgown and some all too revealing underthings. Cora scrubbed Ariana's hair vigourously and scrubbed her face off. She began to scrub the rest of her but found it too difficult with all the open wounds.

"Okay, that will have to do." Cora pulled her out and began drying her too roughly with a towel. She did a spell to dry her hair instantly. She shoved her new outfit on her and nodded at her work.

Ariana looked up into the mirror to see her hair flowing in her usual wave and it looked smooth and silky. The silk night gown hugged her curves and made her cleavage pop out a little for she was much curvier than Cora. That was where the good things ended.

Ariana saw her face clearly for the first time in weeks and she could hardly tell it was her. Dark circles lay under her eyes so black it was like she drew them on. Only one cut was on her face and it was beginning to close up. The rest of her body barely showed any sign of her skin colour. It was a flurry of purples, reds and yellows.

She was pushed back onto the bed and Cora climbed on top of her once again. She began kissing her lips, Ariana staying completely still. Cora brought a knife to one of Ariana's deeper cuts and pressed slightly.

Ariana let out a small gasp of pain.

"Don't kiss me back and it will be much worse." Ariana kissed her in defeat. She even brought her hands up as much as she could and encircled Cora's waist. Ariana began devising a plan. It wasn't the best plan, but it was all she had.

The heavy door opened and then closed at the side of the room.

"Well, welcome home indeed." Came Harold's voice. Cora grinned into Ariana's lips and kept kissing her. Ariana heard him sit in a chair facing the bed. This made Ariana's plans a bit harder, but she was still going to try. All she had to do was put on a very convincing show.

Cora's tongue darted into Ariana's mouth, and she obligated. Cora began to kiss her neck and chest slowly and leisurely. She was much more gentle than Harold, but then again she was just putting this on for Harold to enjoy.

Cora slid Ariana's night gown up and slid a hand under her black lace panties. She fluttered a finger over her clit which made Ariana jolt but not in pleasure.

That whole part of her hurt more than anything because of Harold's treatment. She let out noises of pain, but both Cora and Harold thought it was pleasure. After a while she couldn't stand it anymore and had to change tactics. She rolled over top of Cora and kissed her hungrily, making it seem like what she had just done to her felt really good. She kissed her in a frenzy making Cora moan. She kissed down her body and pulled down her panties making Cora's breathing shallow. Harold mumbled something obviously enjoying what was going on.

Ariana slid her hands down the bed as she kissed more down her body, her hidden hand grazing the knife that had been left on the bed.

Ariana kissed just below her belly button and then lowered herself carefully. Cora's head was back in anticipation, and Harold was staring intently at Cora's pelvis.

That's when Ariana grabbed the knife and plunged it as far and as hard as she could into Cora's stomach. Cora sat up in shock, only making the knife go in deeper. Blood began to pour out of her mouth and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I thought I owed you one." Ariana said icily, turning the knife slowly. Cora let out a choked noise, and then her eyes went lifeless.

...

"Fuck! She's not in this one either." Draco screamed as he burst back out into the cold air.

"Draco!" Blaise exclaimed running towards him. "They're at the mansion in Tumbleton."

"How do you know that?"

"I asked a friend of mine who is in the wizard resident control centre about these addresses. There were complaints towards that specific residence for years. Apparently, they have a lot of parties because people keep shoutin' and screamin'. But what if it's not parties, what if it's torture? There's been no record of a recent sale either."

Before Blaise could finish his last sentence, Draco was off on his broom once more. They couldn't apparate from place to place knowing it was traceable if they did so. He thanked the heavens that Tumbleton wasn't too far, and felt a leap of adrenaline, knowing they were so close to finding Ariana.

...

Harold grabbed a handful of Ariana's hair and yanked her back. She let out a yelp of shock as he pulled her back.

"How could you do this! How!" he was in hysterics. Ariana brought her elbow down and hit him square in the stomach.

She went to grab the knife still in Cora's stomach when something breakable smashed against her hip. She fell to the ground in a heap, fragments of glass from a vase digging into her cuts.

"You will pay for what you did."

"Like I haven't already!" Ariana brought herself up with all her strength and whipped her chains at Harold's head. He screamed and fell to the floor, blood dripping from his head. He lay there for a moment but was still alive.

Ariana yanked the doors open, feeling the microscopic pieces of glass manoeuvring around in her wounds. She followed the hall the way she hoped lead to an exit. She couldn't run but she pulled herself along as fast as she could. After a slight tumble down the stairs she found herself at the back of the mansion. Excitement practically leaped out of her chest as she saw the back door. She felt herself actually run to the door which took a lot of her energy. She ripped it open and still kept running. There was a forest edge not too far. She felt an adrenaline rush so large, she felt no pain. She ran as fast as she could to the forest's edge, disappearing into the cold grey fog.

...

Draco dropped his broom to the ground and stormed up to the castle gates. Blaise followed him in warning Draco that they had to be quiet when looking.

"I say we try underground first." Draco whispered back. They made their way as carefully around as possible, finally finding a flight of stairs that lead down. They lit their wands with light and it poured into the sinking darkness of the dungeon.

The smell of blood and sex hit them like a wave as they descended farther down.

"Ariana." Draco whispered. "Ariana are you in here?" He peaked through a door that had been left open. Blood stained the floor in a particular spot. This cellar smelled the most gruesome.

"She was in here." Draco's voice dripped with venom so thick it seemed to burn the air. Draco bounded up the stairs as fast as he could, realizing there was a small trail of blood in the main hall. He ran down the trail, finally discovering a bedroom. Glass and blood was everywhere, along with a dead body draped across the bed. She was only wearing a bra, and a knife was still in her stomach.

"Holy shit." Blaise muttered when he had caught up to Draco and took in the scene. "It's Cora."

Draco felt his ears perk like someone was near, and ducked last second, bringing Blaise with him.

A green light crashed into the brick just where Draco's head had been.

"How nice of you to show up Malfoy. Unfortunately you're too late. I killed the little bitch." Harold stood down the hall just away aways. Blood was cascading down the side of his face.

Draco smirked.

"I don't think you did. I think she managed to escape and kill your whore." Harold's face dropped in fury and ran at Draco. He swung his arm only for Draco to shove him against the wall, holding his collar.

"Where is she?" He asked coldly. Harold just smiled.

"Your girlfriend was a joy to have. We fucked almost everyday." Draco slammed him against the wall, some of his ribs cracking from the impact.

"Where. Is. She?" His voice radiated through the air, buzzing with hatred and pure death.

"She really is wonderful Draco. I admire your taste. Although she's been admiring how I taste."

Draco threw him to the ground with all his force and began punching him over and over again.

"You'll hardly recognize her! I certainly gave her body a makeover. Amazing what a knife and some poison can do." He sputtered out after Draco had let up.

"Go join your wife in misery you sadistic basterd." Draco pulled out a knife he had and sliced it across his throat. The cut was deep enough to cause Harold to choke as blood poured out, but not enough to kill him quickly. Draco got up and watched him struggle to breath. Panic touched his face as he realized he wasn't going to die quickly, and he couldn't say anything more to hurt Draco.

"Draco! There!" Blaise was pointing down the hall at a trail of blood. "You go follow it, I'll stay with Harold."

"Bring him back to the house." Draco shouted as he ran after the blood trail, all he could think about was Ariana at that point, praying she was alive.

...

Ariana stumbled through the forest trying to stay as hidden as possible. Her body shivered in protest at the lack of clothing and crisp cold air. She knew she was going to attract something with all the blood she was letting off. She came up to a river and knew to cover her scent from potential life threatening animals, she would have to jump into it.

Her body seemed to resist all temptations to do so. She ignored that feeling and threw herself in without another thought.

The water was like a thousand of Harold's knives, penetrating every cell of skin it could find. She floated down the stream for a while, and then grabbed a hanging tree branch. She pulled herself out, forgetting about her chains which got caught on some debris and flung her back into the river.

Water filled her lungs as she tried to reach the surface. With what strength she had, she flung herself to the side of the river and climbed out as quickly as she could. Her chains entangled around her as she lay there, gasping for air.

Her body didn't want to go on any further now that the cold air touched her body. She recalled the first time she had been with Draco feeling this same rush of cold, and then feeling his warm body heat. She lost herself in the memory and slowly lost all signs of consciousness.

...

The trail of blood didn't let up as he made his way outside, in fact, it seemed to only get worse as the trail lead on.

Thunder clapped in a deafening crash. Draco knew he had to hurry before her blood was washed away. The wind whipped through the forest with such determination the trees whined and sagged in defeat. He noticed a river coming into view and the blood stopped. She had jumped in.

Draco sprinted along the river following the current, knowing it would be all too soon that she would freeze to death.

That's when the rain began to fall like someone had poured a bucket on him. He still ran through the mud, trying as hard as he could not to slip.

And then he saw her. His heart flooded with relief. But just as it did, it sank again, seeing her body in such a mangle, her lips and skin turning blue. He felt hot tears attempting to escape but he held them back, ready to jump across the river, which was filling with more water at an accelerated rate.

"Ariana!" She didn't stir as he shouted her name over and over again.

He took a few steps back, and charged with all his might to jump across to her. As his foot hit the ground, the earth under his foot began to tumble and give way. He hit the water with a sickening thud and was caught in a rapid under tow. The water tumbled and rolled him across the river bed, never releasing him from its icy grip. He reached the surface to see Ariana's unconscious body and was pulled under again.

He felt the ice fill his lungs and sting every inch of him. He fought as hard as he could against the waves, but it seemed impossible. He needed to save Ariana, he needed to make everything okay with her, but it seemed to all disappear with each wave that hit him.

Suddenly, a pale bruised hand shot into the water and snatched his hand. It pulled and pulled and finally managed to break him to the surface. He took in one long jagged breath as he was pulled onto shore.

He lay there for a while, attempting to catch his breath, his body shivering and quivering. He looked over to see it was Ariana who had saved him. She looked at him with fearful eyes, and then she collapsed again. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell to get his broom.

When it soared through the hazy air, it landed beside him with a thud. He held it, and reached a quivering hand out to Ariana's. And apparated them to his house with the last of any energy he had.


	14. Chapter 14

**Breaking, Healing, Releasing**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy nor any other characters from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K Rowling. **

**This is the final chapter of Unforgivable Lust. I am, however, making a sequel. So keep an eye out for that if you are a fan of this story. It will be called "Unforgettable Love" a very play-on title to the first. **

Ariana felt the moist, thick air touch her skin before anything else. It filled her nostrils with a lavender scent. It was comforting and she hadn't felt this relaxed and soothed in what seemed like forever.

Her eyes were heavy from sleeping for such a long time. Her eyes opened slowly to see a lot of white. She lay on a white sheeted bed that was big and soft. There were no covers, but even still she was warm.

She brought herself up slowly to see she was wearing a thick white bath robe with nothing on underneath. Bandages were in so many places all over her body they might as well have wrapped her up completely. She could see old cuts had completely healed and left faint-if not any-scars.

She looked around to see several tables that looked like masseuse tables, along with a hot spring looking tub in the centre of the room with steam rising.

Classic bamboo type plants were strategically placed around the room. She wondered if she had fallen into a spa.

She carefully lifted herself off the bed and started walking slowly towards the wooden door. Just as she was about to open it, it swung open, Draco now standing in her wake.

Ariana felt herself gasp and her heart pick up speed. She backed up into the room.

"Ariana-"

"No, I thought I got away. I thought I escaped!" She felt the useless tears fill her eyes as she looked around for something to defend herself with.

"What are you talking about? You did escape. It's me Ariana. It's Draco." He stepped towards her, his palms raised, worry written on his face.

"Like hell. Keep away from me." She looked around frantically for another door, but couldn't see one. Draco looked on at her, confused at how she couldn't recognize him.

"I'm not Harold. I swear. Can't you see?" And then he stopped suddenly, a realization dawning on him. "He used polyjuice potion…" Horror filled his eyes. Ariana looked at him with confusion, unsure what to think. She then saw what she had never seen either Draco do: cry. Tears trickled down his face. He collapsed to his knees and stared at the ground before her. "Oh Ariana, I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner." He lowered his head, as his body tensed in his jagged breathing.

Ariana took a step toward him, and then another. Very cautiously, she knelt in front of him.

"It was really you I saved from drowning. You were coming to get me." Ariana's voice was soft, but somehow, he had heard it and nodded gently. She brought a hand up slowly and touched his cheek lightly. Draco looked up at her and slowly leaned toward her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in gently. Ariana accepted and hugged him back, almost forgetting what it was like to be treated normally.

"I'm sorry for everything Ariana. For making you a slave, for treating you the way I have, for letting them take you. I'm sorry for the impression that happened with Blaise when he wasn't himself. I swear to you, it's only ever been you." Ariana nodded into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, simply hugging in the misty air.

When they parted, Draco took a deep breath and held her hands.

"Ariana, I release you."

"You what?"

"I release you. You're no longer my servant. Neither are any of the other girls. I set them all free. I sent them home, they're memories slightly askew of course so they don't remember magic, or our location, or any of the people. I can do that for you too. I can make you forget."

Ariana thought about the relief that would bring. To not remember Harold, or the slavery or even magic. To go back to her normal life. But then she realized that would mean she wouldn't remember Draco. As well as her old life had already been wiped clean anyway.

"Draco, I don't want to forget. I do however, want a new life. I want a life that is mine. I want to learn magic. I still want to know you too, but after what has happened, I don't know if I can be…with you again."

She could see his heart breaking, the complete hurt in his eyes.

"I will do whatever I can for you Ariana. I love you, and I will be around as long as you want me around. I can help you with the magic, and I can find a place for you." Ariana felt her ears perk as she heard him say I love you. She saw the shock written on his face, as he realized himself that he said it.

"Thank you Draco. And I love you too."

….

The clothes Ariana had bought with Cora were in her room when she finally made her way back to it for the first time. They were now all folded neatly and nicely in a luggage trunk. She didn't link any of the clothes to Cora somehow, and didn't mind wearing them. She looked around her room, remembering all the nights she had spent in it. It all seemed to alien and strange now.

Even the house seemed different. Slaves were no longer seen everywhere. Instead, there was hired help, no misery or anger in their faces. They were simply happy having a job to do.

Her old wardrobe from cleaning she had folded and left in a pile on the bed, unsure of what to do with them. She felt a small smile curl on her lips, happy that this was no longer going to be her life.

She had flashes of what happened at Harold's but she found herself blocking out her memory almost completely. It was hard to believe that it had only been a week ago she had been there, and yet she hardly remembered a thing. It wasn't from any spell, but simply her mind not willing to remember. She was completely okay with that.

She took one last glance around the room and wheeled her cart out into the hall.

In the front entrance of the mansion, Draco and Blaise were waiting for her, talking quietly.

Blaise smiled widely at her and wrapped an arm around her in a half hug. Ariana smiled back, starting to like Blaise more and more as the days past.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I am." Draco smiled at her and took her hand. She smiled back and for a moment they simply stared into each other's eyes. She recalled the other night when she was sleeping in the spa room, feeling some odd aches and pains in her knees when the door had opened.

She saw that it was Draco, looking a little anxious.

"Draco? What's wrong?" He walked over to her quietly and sat at the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry Ariana. I'm just having trouble not…being with you. I had hoped when I got you back, in some way, I was hoping you would want to be with me. To live with me, to marr-…to be with me."

Ariana let out a slow sigh.

"I can't Draco. I really can't. I can't bear the thought of being in the same bed as someone let alone actually carry out a relationship. You need to let me do this."

"I know. I know." He said almost impatiently. "I just wish I could have done more."

"You're already doing so much for me. Draco, I want you hear with me. I want to be near you. But…"

"I know. I understand. Maybe one day…" his eyes glinted with hope. He leaned in close to her and brushed his lips against hers. He lingered there for a moment, remembering how it felt to kiss her. She felt warm and good. He wanted nothing more than to keep kissed her over and over and then hold her through the night, keeping her safe. He didn't like leaving her alone. He pulled back, her eyes fluttering open.

"Maybe one day." Ariana didn't know if she could ever be together with Draco again, and right now, that's not what she was thinking about. She wanted to create a life for herself first.

"I love you Ariana." He put his hand over hers. "Things are changing. For the better I hope." He then got up and headed for the door.

"I love you too Draco."

She looked into Draco's eyes now, happy to see she had a true friend which she felt like she hadn't had in a long time. Despite everything, the abuse and the slavery, she found she could trust him and was happy to see that things really were changing for the better.

"Time to start your life Ariana." He whispered, preparing to apparate with her.

She felt a knot in her stomach, with the prospect of starting over.

What started out as an unforgivable lust, turned into an opportunity of wondrous adventure.

No matter what had happened in the past, she was ready for the future.

Ariana was not a slave anymore, she was a wizard.

End

**So that is the end. The reason for me turning this into a sequel-which some of you might have guessed- is because this story was about a girl who is a slave for Draco. Because she is not that anymore I decided it was best to turn it into a new story. I hope you all keep reading what comes next, and thank you so much for giving my writing a chance and for giving me such praise. You're my inspiration, and I thank you. I hope to hear from you all again. **


End file.
